Coeur de Black
by Wildyheart Is Over
Summary: réédition COMPLÈTE Lorsque le sang Black, le même que celui de Sirius, prend le dessus sur celui des Malefoy...pov Drago No slash 6ième partie en ligne Fic terminée
1. Partie 1

**Bonjour, je me présente, Wildyheart, jeune et toute nouvelle auteure sur ce site, bien que ça fasse plutôt longtemps que j'écris. Ceci est la _réédition _de la première partie de _Cœur de Black_, qui s'accorde mieux avec la suite, à mon avis du moins.**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, aucun des personnages déjà entrevus dans les merveilleux romans de la non moins merveilleuse J.K Rowling, hormis la vision personnelle que j'ai de certains d'entre eux. Je ne toucherai donc aucun profit avec cette histoire, simplement la satisfaction d'être lue et (peut-être) appréciée.

**Rating :** Il y aura possiblement _mention _de scènes hot, mais toujours très sages. Cette fic n'en sera pas une de sexe.

**Note :**

Cette fic n'est PAS un slash. Pas d'histoire d'amour entre Drago et Harry, simplement d'amitié. Pour les fans du genre, je signalerai que je suis en processus de création et de préparation d'une mini-fic slash, qui sera en fait la suite d'un One-Shot de Myschka, _Songe d'une nuit d'été_.

Tous les noms propres sont tirés des livres _en français_, soyez avertis.

Maintenant, place à :

Cœur de Black 

Partie 1

Histoire de parenté 

C'était une nuit noire, une nuit d'orage. Malgré les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel et la masse mouvantes des nuages menaçants, Drago ouvrit la porte de la verrière de sa chambre et sortit sur le balcon de pierre. À peine eut-il mit un pied dehors qu'un rideau d'eau s'abattit sur lui et s'écoula sur sa peau nue en l'enveloppant. Réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par un coup de tonnerre particulièrement retentissant –bon, _d'accord_, par un cauchemars –, il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama noir qui se plaqua contre lui sous la force du vent qui soufflait dehors.

Depuis qu'il avait réussi, en collaboration avec sa mère, à protéger le manoir d'une sorte de bouclier qui en interdisait l'accès aux Détraqueurs, les nuits étaient moins froide chez les Malefoy.

Drago, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, avait toujours aimé la pluie et le tonnerre, les éclairs et le vent rugissant des orages. C'était un goût qui lui avait souvent attiré les regards réprobateurs de sa mère et de son père, il ne savait trop pourquoi. N'auraient-ils pas du, au contraire, être heureux que leur fils aîné et unique ne craignent pas la nuit comme beaucoup d'enfants de son âge ? Il y avait comme une peur en eux, celle de quelque chose qu'ils appréhendaient beaucoup quand il était petit, mais qui s'était calmé progressivement après sa première et sa deuxième année à Poudlard, comme s'il avait passé avec succès un cap dangereux.

Renonçant à essayer d'élucider ce mystère pour la millième fois, Drago haussa les épaules et offrit son corps à son amante la pluie. Entre eux, c'était presque une histoire d'amour et de passion, de dépendance…à sens unique, évidemment, même si le blond réussissait parfois à se convaincre, souvent dans des moments comme celui-ci, qu'elle l'aimait aussi, autant qu'il l'appréciait et qu'elle prenait plaisir à caresser et embrasser son corps, autant qu'il en éprouvait à recevoir ces marques de tendresse.

Cette fois-là, pourtant, sa chère et tendre ne réussit pas aussi bien que d'habitude à chasser ses idées noires, ces pensées parasites et envahissantes qui le troublaient profondément. Derrière ses paupières closes, il revoyait l'éclair vert qui avait fauché Dumbledore, tuant sur le coup le seul sorcier du bien qui lui eut jamais tendu la main, lui eut offert une autre voie que celle que sa naissance lui avait tracée. Désormais, il serait obligé de tuer, de torturer et de faire du mal pour le seul bon plaisir de son maître, du Lord.

« Je n'ai pas le choix » dit-il à voix basse, pour lui-même.

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement lorsqu'une voix masculine un peu rauque lui répondit.

« On a toujours le choix. »

Ce n'était pas Rogue, ni son père, qui était toujours enfermé à la prison d'Azkaban, ni Zabini qu'il aurait reconnu ou même un des nombreux mangemorts qui ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans sa chambre sans sa permission ou celle express du Lord.

En fait, il n'y avait personne. Pas l'ombre d'une présence humaine ou même animale à la ronde, seulement lui. Sa marque se tenait tranquille. Il regretta bien vite de ne pas avoir emmené sa baguette magique avec lui, ce qui était éminemment stupide. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la voix reprit, un brin moqueuse :

« Ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer, je ne te veux aucun mal. Au contraire. »

« Un Malefoy garde toujours son sang froid ! » répliqua Drago, piqué au vif par le ton un peu supérieure de la voix. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« J'avais espéré que le sang des Black qui coule dans tes veines aurait réussi à annuler les effets néfastes de celui des Malefoy, comme par exemple stupidité et illusion des grandeurs, mais j'ai de toute évidence eu tort. Je m'en excuse, petit cousin. Il est vrai que les Black aussi ne sont pas toujours aussi intelligents et uniques que moi. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous ! »

« Très bien. »

Et alors, dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à l'intérieur de sa chambre, une lumière douce, argenté, se mit à luire doucement, puis avec plus de force. D'abord extrêmement flou, comme un nuage, le…brouillard…s'affina, prit des formes. Tout d'abord des jambes, puis une tête, puis des bras croisé sur un torse large et musclé. L'homme qui commençait à apparaître devant Drago faisait au moins six pieds de haut et était doté d'épaules larges.

Lorsque l'éclat de lumière s'apaisa, celle-ci ne formait plus qu'un mince halo évanescent autour d'un homme entre trente et quarante ans, aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules en une épaisse crinière soyeuse et vêtu de vêtements moldus en jean et en cuir. Ses yeux gris, _comme les miens_ réalisa Drago, stupéfait, fixaient le jeune homme avec un mélange d'amusement, de tristesse et de…de gentillesse.

« Qui…qui êtes-vous ? » bégaya l'héritier Malefoy en reculant jusqu'à s'appuyer sur la rambarde de pierre mouillée, derrière lui.

« Tu ne t'en doutes même pas un peu, petit cousin ? » sourit l'homme en décroisant les bras, mais restant là où il était. « Penses-y…Je suis mort il y a peu, j'ai des yeux gris comme les tiens, les cheveux noirs comme mon nom et je partages, à mon grand dam, le sang de ta mère. »

_« Sirius Black_. »

« Eh oui, le seul et l'unique Sirius Black. J'ai plusieurs autres noms, comme tu dois sûrement le savoir, petit Mangemort que tu es. Au collège, je me faisais appelé Patmol, pour tes parents et une bonne partie de ma propre famille, j'étais le vilain petit canard, pour la plupart des Sang-Purs, un sale traître à son sang. Avant de mourir, j'ai été un ami, un frère, un fils, un amant et un parrain, tout cela aux yeux de différentes personnes dont certaines s'ennuient de moi aujourd'hui et d'autres que j'ai rejoint en traversant le rideaux. Tu sais quel sont les choses que je regrette, Drago ? »

Trop hébété et choqué pour parler, le jeune homme ne dit rien et ne bougea pas non plus d'un iota, mais Sirius répondit quand même à sa propre question, fixant toujours le fils de sa cousine droit dans les yeux, l'hypnotisant suffisamment pour qu'il reste immobile et se souvienne à jamais de chacune des paroles qu'il prononçait.

« Il y en a beaucoup. D'être un Black, d'avoir été un petit con à l'époque où j'était à Poudlard et même après. Le fait d'avoir voulu tuer Rogue, c'était stupide. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si moi et James avions fait l'effort de lui tendre la main, à lui et aux autres Serpentards, comme peu de gens l'ont fait ? Je suis sûr que Voldemort aurait beaucoup moins de fidèles, aujourd'hui. Et aussi d'avoir douté de Rémus, simplement parce qu'il était un loup-garou et qu'il avait embrassé la fille dont j'étais amoureux…à l'âge de treize ans ! Tout ce qui en a découlé…la mort de James et Lily et tant d'autres choses.

« Une de mes autres erreurs dont je ne me suis rendu compte que trop tard, c'est de ne pas avoir cherché à me défendre lorsque le Ministère m'a envoyé à Azkaban sans procès. J'aurais dû me battre, clamé mon innocence, les obliger à me donner un procès où la vérité aurait été révélée. J'ai été trop lâche et je ne peux à présent que ressasser ce qui aurait pu être. Même Lily et James morts, j'aurais pu être heureux. J'aurais prit Harry avec moi et il n'aurait pas été obligé de vivre chez ces horribles moldus qui pendant dix ans l'ont logé dans un placard et…»

« Dans un QUOI ?!? » s'exclama Drago, ahuri, mais Black ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu, ou alors il s'en fichait.

« J'aurais pu aidé Rémus, durant toutes ces années, faire emprisonné Pettigrow, avoir une maison, peut-être même une femme et des enfants. Parmi tous ces projets, il y en a un qui te concerne, Drago. »

« M…moi ? »

« Oui, t…toi ! » se moqua gentiment Black avec un sourire. « Avant qu'il ne soit tué, mon jeune frère, Regulus, m'a envoyé une dernière lettre, où il me disait sans entrer dans les détails qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre de sacrés bâtons dans les roues de Voldemort. »

« Ne-prononcez-pas-son-nom ! » siffla Drago, parcouru d'un frisson.

Le regard que lui lança Sirius Black était pour la première fois teinté de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du mépris, à de la déception.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dure. « Ce type n'est qu'un mégalomane à face de serpent, un résidu abject de la race humaine, un malade mental, qui ne mérite strictement aucune forme de respect. Avoir peur de lui, passe encore, mais avoir peur de son _nom_, de neuf misérables lettres ? C'est ridicule et très lâche ! »

Avoir entendu son maître se faire piétiner de manière aussi…décontractée…faisait un sacré choc à Drago. La seule personne qu'il ait jamais entendu discourir de façon négative sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était Dumbledore et celui-ci ne l'insultait pas aussi ouvertement. S'entendre dire qu'il était ridicule et lâche, c'était la première fois qu'un adulte qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré se permettait de telles façons, depuis Maugrey FolŒil, qui n'était même pas le vrai, mais qui avait sans doute agi comme celui-ci l'aurait fait.

Malgré le tourbillon de question qui remuait son esprit de fond en comble, le jeune homme ne dit rien, se contentant de continuer à fixer cette…apparition…immatérielle qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre. L'examinant de la tête aux pieds, Drago réalisa que même s'il n'était pas _réel_, Sirius Black n'était pas un fantôme non plus, puisqu'il ne voyait pas au travers et qu'il avait une apparence en tous points humaines, y compris au niveau de la couleur. Seul cet aura de lumière argenté qui l'entourait le distinguait du commun des mortels.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici et comment ? » finit par demander Drago à s'asseyant sur le rebord du balcon.

Au lieu de répondre à sa question, l'homme leva les yeux vers le ciel et s'avança sur la surface de pierre du balcon en écartant les bras comme Drago le faisait. C'était _exactement_ le même geste, la même façon de s'offrir sans retenu à l'élément liquide. Une expression déçue se peignit sur le visage de Black lorsque les goûtes de pluie s'évanouir au contact de l'aura qui l'entourait, sans le toucher.

« J'aurais aimé sentir la pluie » dit-il d'une voix pensive. « Là-bas, dans le royaume des morts ou au paradis si tu préfères, je n'ai qu'à souhaiter qu'elle tombe pour qu'elle le fasse, mais…ce n'est pas pareil à la vraie. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est comme se faire caresser par une amoureuse, de faire l'amour avec une jeune femme passionnée ? Je sais que tu as le même goût de la chair tiède que moi, alors tu dois comprendre ce que je dis. Parfois, c'est aussi comme l'amour enveloppant d'une mère. Enfin…j'imagine. Ma mère à moi ne m'a jamais aimé, contrairement à la tienne. Tu as de la chance, tout de même. »

Il continua à fixer le ciel sombre et orageux pendant de longues minutes avant de reporter les yeux sur son petit cousin qui commençait à le trouver sympathique. Le sourire à la fois triste et malicieux qui éclairait le visage de Sirius Black sembla repousser les Ténèbres.

« Beaucoup de gens m'ont, souvent, demander pourquoi. Pourquoi j'étais différent ? Comment un jeune garçon, élevé par une grande famille de tous puissants Sang-Purs conservateurs et molduphobes, a pu prendre un chemin si différent de celui qu'on lui avait assigné ? Quand je leur répondais, ma réponse tenait en deux mots : James Potter. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de lui, mais ça y ressemblait drôlement. Ce garçon charismatique, à l'humour espiègle et qui n'obéissait qu'à sa propre loi m'a séduit dès le premier regard qui nous a lié. Bien sûr, il me haïssait –après tout, j'étais un Black ! – mais je me suis juré de devenir son ami, quitte à aller à Gryffondor, à me dresser contre ma famille et à me mettre à aimer les moldus, à les respecter. Je l'ai fait et il m'est devenu aussi cher qu'un frère.

« Toi aussi Drago, tu aurais pu suivre un chemin différent, dès ta première année. Tu me ressembles suffisamment pour ça. Évidemment, toi, tu n'es pas tombé sous le charme d'Harry comme moi de James, mais je suis convaincu que s'il t'avait serré la main quand tu la lui as tendu, qu'il était devenu ton ami même en allant à Gryffondor et toi à Serpentard, il aurait réussit à te changer, à te faire douter de ton éducation. Tu ne serais pas alors dans la situation délicate et qui te paraît sans issu où tu es maintenant. Le pire dans tout ça, tu sais c'est quoi ? C'est qu'il l'a réalisé. Oh oui, Harry sait qu'il aurait pu priver Voldemort d'un adepte, par une simple poignée de main. C'est sûr, à l'époque, l'insulte que tu as lancé à Ron n'a pas aidé à ta cause, puisqu'ils étaient déjà amis, mais…il s'en veut. Il s'en veut beaucoup. »

« Il a failli me tuer avec ce sort, dans les toilettes » gronda Drago en détournant les yeux. « Il a faillit me tuer, le salaud ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. » répondit Sirius Black en venant s'accouder à la rambarde, juste à côté de lui. « Il avait lu la formule quelque part et ne connaissait pas les effets du sort. C'est stupide, je sais, mais c'est aussi très, très Gryffondor. Agir avant de réfléchir. Et puis, t'es pas mieux, tu t'en allais lui lancer un sortilège Doloris, salaud toi-même. »

Gêné, sachant bien qui d'eux deux avait raison, Drago baissa sa garde. Il se souvenait, après tout, que même dans sa douleur causé par les blessures, il avait entendu Potter se jeter à genoux près de lui et dire qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il ne savait pas.

« Il ne t'aurait jamais tué volontairement » continua Black qui regardait le paysage entourant le manoir. « L'idée de devoir tuer _Voldemort_ le rends déjà malade, alors, tu imagines, un garçon de son âge… Non, il ne l'aurait pas fait. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment après ça. C'était un silence agréable, pensif. D'après la position de la lune dans le ciel, il restait plusieurs heures avant l'aurore.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous êtes venu faire ici » lui rappela Drago.

« _I_l m'a donné le droit à sept heures pour visiter tous ceux que j'ai laissé sur terre. »

« C'est qui _I_l ? Et pourquoi seulement sept heures ? »

« _I_l, c'est le Vieux Fou qui habite en haut, nous a créés et s'en mord souvent les doigts » répondit Black en sautant sur le rebord de pierre pour s'y asseoir en tailleur, une acrobatie relativement impossible à un mortel. « Et sept heures parce que les plus belles et les plus heureuses années de ma vie se chiffrent au nombre de sept. »

Drago savait ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« Poudlard ? »

« Oui, Poudlard. Ma seule et véritable maison, si on excepte évidemment que où James était chez lui, moi aussi j'y étais heureux. Godric's Hollow me manque, parfois, souvent. »

Après un instant de silence…

« Et je fais partie de ceux que vous considérer avoir laissé derrière vous ? » releva Drago en haussant un sourcil, septique. « On ne s'est même jamais rencontré ! »

« Nous nous sommes déjà vu, même si tu ne t'en rappelle pas » le contredit Black en regardant ses mains, particulièrement éprouvées pour un homme de son âge. « Tu n'avais que quelques mois, après tout. Sept, si ma mémoire est bonne. C'était le jour où Harry est née. Le travail s'éternisait, James était dans la salle d'accouchement et Rémus ronflait parce que la pleine lune précédente avait été très éprouvante. Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi. J'ai décidé d'aller chercher du café à la cafétéria de Ste-Mangouste. En chemin, alors que j'étais dans un des couloirs de la pédiatrie, j'ai vu un joli bébé tout blond qui marchait tout seul, à quatre pattes, évidemment, dans le corridor. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et t'ai demandé comment tu t'appelais, ce que tu faisais là, tout seul dans le couloir. Tu m'as souri avec un adorable sourire de bébé en saisissant une de mes couettes de cheveux. Je te jure, je suis tombé en amour avec toi !

« C'est là que Lucius Malefoy débarque en gueulant et t'arrache, assez rudement je dois dire, de mes bras en me criant d'enlever mes sales pattes de sur son fils, comme si je risquais de te contaminer du virus de la bêtise, de la traîtrise sanguine et du vilain-petit-canardisme simplement en te touchant ! Sur le coup, j'ai été trop choqué d'être tombé sous le charme du bébé Malefoy pour réagir et lui dire de te tenir correctement car il risquait de te faire mal en te tenant comme il le faisait. Puis il est partit et je ne t'ai jamais revu, hormis à Pré-au-Lard quand je veillais de loin sur Harry et qu'il vous a attaqués, toi et tes deux gorilles, parce que vous embêtiez Ron et Hermione. J'ai su tout de suite qu'il était sous la cape d'invisibilité, après tout, combien de fois son père et moi n'avions-nous pas fait de pareils tours aux gens qui ne nous plaisaient pas ? Tu ne me trucideras pas sur place si je te dis que je n'avais pas autant ri depuis mon incarcération à Azkaban ? »

Drago se renfrogna, mais au fond de lui, il souriait et un fou rire incontrôlable monta inexorablement au souvenir de cette scène. À l'époque, il ne l'avait pas trouvé drôle du tout, mais vu avec l'angle de Black, c'est vrai que c'était plutôt risible. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Potter s'en était sortit sans aucune conséquence, même pas de retenue. Il avait cru comprendre que c'était Lupin qui, une fois de plus, était intervenu auprès de son élève préféré. Lorsqu'il avait su, beaucoup plus tard, que Lupin était un ancien ami de James Potter, il avait un peu mieux compris la complicité qui avait lié le professeur et l'élève.

« Tantôt, tu m'as interrompu alors que je commençais à te parler de la lettre de Régulus. J'ose espérer à présent que tu me laisseras continuer sans intervenir, d'accord ? »

À présent franchement curieux, le jeune homme blond accepta.

« Bon, pour en revenir à mon petit frère et sa lettre, qu'il m'a envoyé environ deux mois avant l'assassinat de Lily et James, il écrivait dedans qu'il m'avait toujours admiré en secret pour avoir trouvé le courage d'être différent, de bâtir mon propre destin, celui que je voulais et non celui que les autres avaient prévu pour moi. Il disait que lui, il venait seulement, à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, de trouver ce fameux courage, qu'au moins, il mourrait en homme, debout, fier comme il ne l'avait jamais été de son vivant. Il me disait qu'il souhaitait que j'aide d'autres enfants, d'autres Sang-Pur, voir Serpentards, à faire comme moi, à _vivre_ debout, plutôt que d'attendre la mort pour le faire.

« Inutile, je suppose, de te dire que cette lettre m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir. Je me suis souvenu de toi, bébé encore innocent qui ne le resterait pas longtemps avec un père comme le tien. J'ai commencé à me renseigner sur le meilleur moyen de retirer ta garde à tes parents et de te prendre avec moi. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Drago, surpris.

« Après ça, les choses se sont précipité. Le fait que Voldemort recherche toujours plus activement les Potter, le traître, inconnu, qu'il y avait parmi nous, le sortilège de Fidelitas…puis cette maudite nuit qui fait qu'à jamais, je détesterai Halloween. Tu m'as échappé, Drago, avant même que j'ai pu significativement me rapprocher de toi. Si tu savais comme je l'ai regretté _à chaque fois_ que j'entendais Harry, Ron, Hermione ou Ginny se plaindre de toi et Rémus me raconter ce qu'il avait vu de toi lorsqu'il enseignait, tes remarques désobligeantes sur ses vêtements, sur son air miteux. Et tout ça, tout ce terrible gâchis, c'était de _ma_ faute ! »

Drago ne dit rien, trop stupéfait pour parler. Toute ces révélations, ces vérités crues, mais si…vraies. Le jeune homme comprenait enfin que quelqu'un d'autre, en plus de Dumbledore, l'avait percé à jour, avait vu au-delà du masque de glace qu'il s'était forgé, avait deviné ce que lui-même ne savait pas encore alors, simplement parce qu'il l'avait croisé dans un couloir d'hôpital lorsqu'il était bébé. C'était…ahurissant, mais tellement réconfortant. Une chose, toutefois, était fausse…

« Ce n'était de votre faute. Tout ça, tout ce gâchis comme vous dîtes, c'était, et c'est encore, de la faute de Voldemort. »

Il sursauta tellement en se rendant compte qu'il venait de prononcer, sans même le savoir, le nom de son Maître qu'il faillit passer par-dessus bord. Ce fut la poigne solide, et surtout très rapide, de Sirius Black qui l'empêcha de tomber les deux étages qui le séparait de la pelouse, en contrebas. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de pleuvoir.

Après l'avoir ramené sur ses pieds sur la pierre grise du balcon, Black se leva à son tour en s'étirant. Ses yeux gris jetèrent un coup d'œil à la lune avant d'épousseter ses vêtements qui n'avaient de toute façon sans doute même plus la capacité de se salir.

« Bon, j'aimerais beaucoup rester comme ça à parler durant des heures, mais j'ai beaucoup d'autres personnes à aller voir durant les six heures qu'il me reste approximativement. Rémus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dora, Rogue, McGonagal et peut-être même Scrimgeour. Il a vraiment besoin de se faire tirer les oreilles, celui-là. Il était un de mes professeurs à l'Académie des Aurors et je peux me targuer d'avoir été son préféré. Il devrait réfléchir après que je lui ai rendu une petite visite à propos de la façon dont il traite Harry, ment au peuple sorcier, envoie des innocents à Azkaban et garde cette _maudite_ Ombrage près de lui. »

Il saisit solidement Drago par les épaules en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu as encore une chance de te racheter, Drago, d'être différent de ton père. Toute la semaine qui s'en vient, Harry sera seul à Godric's Hollow et après la petite conversation que nous aurons eu ce soir, il sera prêt à te faire confiance. Il te parlera des Horcruxes. Aide-le, Drago s'il te plaît, et il t'aidera lui aussi. Sûrement pas à faire sortir ton père d'Azkaban ou à protéger ta mère, car il les déteste tout les deux, mais à devenir quelqu'un _de bien_. Rémus aussi te soutiendra, tout comme ta cousine Nymphadora Tonks et sans doute même Ron et Hermione après que je les ai secoués un peu. »

C'est alors que Drago, pour la première fois de sa vie, fut attiré dans une embrassade paternelle qui réussit à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Sans réfléchir, spontanément, il l'a rendit à Sirius Black, son grand cousin, le seul de toute sa famille qui soit comme lui. Son rédempteur.

« Prends soin de toi, Drago. Tu vas voir, la vie, ça peut être une belle chose aussi. Rappelles-toi que tu es bien trop semblable à moi pour rester un serviteur de l'ombre. Mets-toi debout, montres-leur qui tu es et à défaut de t'aimer, ils te respecteront. Tu es plus fort, plus brave et bien meilleur que tu ne le crois. Cette fille qui a fait fondre ton cœur de glace, jeune dragon, même si tu ne lui as jamais dit, tu devras la reconquérir. Elle t'aime aussi et elle vaut la peine que tu lui déclares tes sentiments. Malicia MacCormick… C'est la femme de ta vie, mon vieux, ne la laisse pas passer. Au revoir Drago. On se reverra un jour, là-haut, avec _L_ui et les autres, dans de très nombreuses années, je l'espère. »

Toujours en le tenant serrer contre lui, Sirius Black disparut comme il était apparu, dans un nuage lumineux qui se dissipa avec le vent. À nouveau seul, mais pas autant qu'il l'avait cru, Drago se retourna vers le ciel orageux qui s'apprêtait peut-être à laisser tomber un nouveau rideau de pluie. Le jeune Serpentard, Malefoy de son nom et Black de son sang maternelle, sourit en appuyant ses coudes sur la pierre de la rambarde. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi ses parents avaient été si inquiets qu'il aime les orages et la pluie. Parce qu'il ressemblait à Sirius Black. Parce que lui aussi était différent. Parce qu'il ne deviendrait pas comme eux. Parce que cette semaine, il irait voir Potter et ferait la paix avec lui et qu'il l'aiderait à vaincre Voldemort. Parce que son sang Black, le même que celui de Sirius Black, s'apprêtait à l'emporter sur le sang Malefoy.

o0O0o

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ça atteint un niveau abyssal de nullité, c'est mauvais, c'est pas pire, bon, très bon ou absolument merveilleux ? C'est mièvre, guimauve ou je ne sais quoi ? Tous, absolument tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus. À la prochaine pour la suite (oui, il y aura une suite, que ça vous plaise ou non. ).**

**Bise**

**Wildy**


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à _E_lle, sauf l'histoire et quelques futurs personnages qui m'appartiennent corps et âme.

**Rating :** Je ne m'y retrouve toujours pas, pour le moment. De l'aide serait appréciée.

**Note :**

1) Tous les noms de lieux, de personnages ou de… enfin _de_, sont en français. Ça me simplifiait les choses, et puis c'est plus cohérent, car je ne connais pas tous les noms d'objets et de personnages en anglais.

2) Il n'y aura pas de slash dans cette fic, en tout cas pas au premier plan. Entre Harry et Drago, il n'y aura pas d'histoire d'amour…seulement de grande amitié.

_Je voudrais dire un gros Merci aux lecteurs pour leurs reviews. _

_Un _Merci_ tout spécial à **Domino6622**, ami précieux s'il en est, qui m'a aidé à repérer et corriger les fautes que je n'avais pas vues._

Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, la suite !

o0O0o

Cœur de Black

**Partie 2** Histoire du passé 

Drago dut attendre deux jours avant de trouver une occasion de quitter discrètement le manoir. Sa mère était partie à une réunion de mangemorts, ayant convaincu le Maître que son fils était encore trop secoué pour assister à une de ces rencontre, en tout cas pour le moment. Pour la première fois, le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'elle penserait de lui lorsqu'elle découvrirait sa trahison. Chassant cette pensée dérangeante de son esprit, il s'appliqua un sortilège d'invisibilité (de la Magie Noire élémentaire) et quitta la demeure de ses parents sur son balai. En effet, un transplannage aurait été tout aussi facile à repérer pour l'un comme l'autre des camps qu'un voyage par cheminée. Il aurait pu user d'un portoloin, mais il ne maîtrisait pas encore cette magie.

En cet après-midi d'Août, on n'aurait pas deviner que c'était le plein milieu de l'été, tant il faisait frais et que le brouillard régnait sur une bonne partie du pays. Pour une deuxième année consécutive, les détraqueurs œuvraient à semer la terreur tout autant chez les sorciers que chez les moldus, où le taux de dépression inexplicable et de suicides inattendus avaient considérablement augmenter depuis que le Lord Noir était officiellement revenu. Il ne se donnait plus vraiment la peine d'être discret, surtout qu'Albus Dumbledore, le plus puissant des «bons» sorciers, n'était plus, fauché par Sévérus Rogue à l'âge très respectable d'un peu plus de 160 ans.

À ce sujet, Drago se demandait ce que Sirius voulait bien aller dire à Rogue. Il n'avait pas prononcer son nom avec une haine particulière, si bien que le jeune Malefoy était certain que son grand cousin était au courant de quelque chose que lui-même ignorait. Puisque la réponse à cette question, comme à tant d'autres, ne viendrait qu'en temps et en heures, il la rangea dans un coin de son esprit où il avait dressé des barrières mentales particulièrement efficaces, résultat de ses longues séances d'Occlumencie avec Sévérus. Il fallait dire qu'il semblait avoir beaucoup plus de facilité avec cet art que Potter, dont l'incompétence atteignait, selon les dires de Rogue, un niveau abyssal.

Pour la millième fois au moins, le Serpentard se demandait comment il s'entendrait avec Potter, après ces six années de haine, de railleries, de remarques perfides et de coups bas, dont la plupart était de son fait, il devait bien le reconnaître. Avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une chance de trouver un terrain d'entente avec le filleul de Sirius Black ? Il tenta de se rassurer en se répétant les paroles de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs : «_…après la petite conversation que nous aurons eu ce soir, il sera prêt à te faire confiance._» Il espérait, vraiment, que c'était vrai.

Tout en volant à grande vitesse vers le sud-ouest, l'ancienne demeure de Lily et James Potter se situant en Cornouailles alors que le Manoir Malefoy étendait son domaine à proximité de Bristol, maintenant son invisibilité avec une relative facilité qui ne le rendait pas peu fier, Drago se rappela que son cousin avait dit que Potter allait lui parlé des Horcruxes et qu'il –lui en l'occurrence– devrait l'aider dans quelque mystérieuse affaire. Il serait toujours temps plus tard de demander des précisions à Potter – si celui-ci acceptait de lui parler, bien évidemment, ce dont Drago restait septique.

Si on avait déjà mentionné les Horcruxes devant lui au détour d'une conversation, il ne savait pas grand chose à leur sujet, excepté qu'ils avaient un rapport de près ou de loin avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune homme aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs se flagella mentalement en se rendant compte que, même dans l'intimité de sa tête, il n'osait pas nommer ce «_mégalomane à face de serpent_» pour citer Black. Pourtant, il avait déjà prononcé ces neuf petites lettres deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait voulu réconforter son cousin. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'attaquait à la tâche de réconforter quelqu'un, lui le glacial, le salaud de Drago Malefoy. À bien y repenser, ça n'avait pas été si difficile que ça, quoique déroutant. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas depuis que Sirius Black était apparut sur son balcon, bien décidé à chambouler son existence ?

Bien plus que la perspective de s'entendre avec Potter, c'était celle de devoir parler de façon civilisée avec Weasley et Granger qui lui faisait l'effet d'une douche froide. Même s'il ne méprisait pas les moldus au point de vouloir tous les tuer ou les réduire en esclavage, il ne les aimait pas. Quant à Weasley… si on exceptait la dernière année où les rôles semblaient s'être inversés, il avait toujours semblé à Drago que c'était la belette qui le détestait le plus, encore davantage que Potter. Une trêve, à défaut de la paix, serait-elle possible entre eux ? Ce serait mieux s'ils devaient partager, _et_ le même camp, _et_ le même chef. Car Drago ne doutait pas que maintenant que Dumbledore était mort et malgré son jeune âge, ce serait Harry qui prendrait maintenant les rênes de la guerre. Tiens, il venait de l'appeler Harry. Encore une autre chose déstabilisante. Décidément, Sirius Black n'avait pas manqué son coup, cette fois-ci.

La Cornouaille, ses côtes déchiquetées, ses vents puissants et ses collines couvertes de longue herbe et habitées par les lutins se profilèrent finalement devant lui. Frissonnant, mais pas de froid, le jeune Serpentard se rappela de la fois où son père l'avait emmené près des ruines de l'ancienne maison des Potter, pour lui faire contempler l'endroit où un bébé âgé d'à peine un peu plus d'un an avait défait, du moins temporairement, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il se souvenait de l'atmosphère sinistre, empreinte de désespoir, de colère, de tristesse et de malheur. Pour contrebalancer tout ça, il avait ressenti jusqu'au fond de ses tripes la présence sans nom d'un amour sans limite, d'un courage incommensurable et d'une tendresse qui avait survécu au temps et à la mort. S'il n'avait pas été orphelin, il ne faisait aucun doute que Harry Potter aurait grandi dans dix-huit tonnes d'amour.

_Enfermé dans un placard pendant dix ans_. De ça, Drago n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment Potter pouvait-il après tout ça continuer d'aimer, de respecter et de protéger les moldus ? C'était au-delà de la compréhension du jeune homme. Enfin, il fallait avouer qu'avoir affaire à un Gryffondor semblait changer toute la donne. Dumbledore avait beau avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait dit et crut tout ce qu'il avait cru, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il existait de grandes différences entre la façon de penser des maisons, particulièrement des lions et des serpents.

Le visage de Sirius Black flotta dans sa mémoire, son visage fendu de son éternel sourire moqueur. Il se rappelait que lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il s'était effectivement demandé à plusieurs reprise ce qu'un Black, avec son statut et son éducation, avait bien pu trouver d'intéressant à aller se mêler aux Gryffondor et aux Sang-de-Bourbe. Depuis deux jours, cette question revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit de Drago, ravivant la flamme du questionnement personnel. Il lui semblait que Sirius, dans un des détours de leur longue conversation –qui avait davantage tenu du monologue– avait mentionné la différence entre eux, ce qui avait empêché le jeune Malefoy de suivre la trace de son grand cousin de chez les Black dès le tout début. «_Ma mère à moi ne m'a jamais aimé, contrairement à la tienne_». Ça tenait dans cette phrase. Le jeune Black, lui, n'avait aucun attachement affectif chez lui, au contraire, il détestait sans doute déjà ses parents. Dans de telles circonstances, Drago aurait peut-être agit de cette façon, lui aussi. Peut-être…

Le petit village de St-James, dont Godric's Hollow n'était pas très éloigné, se profila à l'horizon et Drago se mit à chercher des yeux le bosquet d'arbres auxquels la demeure sorcière était adossée, invisible aux yeux des moldus, mais à porter de ceux des sorciers depuis la mort de Lily et James, des années et des années plus tôt. À la grande surprise de Drago, elle avait disparut. Peut-être que Potter n'était finalement pas aussi stupide que le Serpentard se plaisait à le croire.

Dirigeant son balai vers l'abord de la forêt, il se posa sur l'herbe tendre, non loin lui semblait-il de la maison des Potter. Cela faisait tout de même huit ans qu'il n'était pas venu, bien qu'un tel spectacle soit inaltérable dans sa mémoire. Sa baguette fermement calée dans sa main, il scruta les environs après avoir rétréci son balai sans qu'aucun moldu ne l'ait vu. Repérant finalement le vieux chêne qui gardait le portail de la demeure, il s'y dirigea à grands pas, tous les sens en alerte, prêt à déguerpir ou à se battre à la moindre alerte.

Hésitant, il étendit le bras devant lui, se heurtant presque aussitôt à une barrière d'énergie très puissante. _Très_, très puissante. Peut-être autant, sinon plus, que celle de Poudlard. Pour la première fois, Drago pensa qu'on n'exagérait peut-être pas en disant de Potter qu'il était un très puissant sorcier. Peut-être ni aguerri, ni entraîné et sûrement pas d'une sagesse exemplaire, mais tout de même quelqu'un avec une grande magie naturelle. Et si c'était cela dont, entre autres, Sirius lui avait parlé ? Devrait-il aidé ce Gryffondor parmi les Gryffondor à devenir rusé, prudent, à apprendre à réfléchir avant d'agir, sans toutefois hésiter trop longtemps comme Drago en avait lui-même la fâcheuse habitude.

Alors qu'il était encore plongé dans ses pensées, le bouclier qui entourait le terrain se déforma devant lui, une ouverture de la taille et de la forme d'une petite arche s'ouvrant sur une vue fort différente de celle qui s'offrait aux yeux non désirés.

_«Entre, Malefoy.» _

La voix sortie du néant lui donna des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale, tant à cause de la froideur du ton de Potter que de la lassitude qui y pointait. Ce n'était pas un homme aussi las qui allait donner sa raclée à Voldemort, de cela il était sûr. Néanmoins, il ne fit aucun commentaire en franchissant la brèche qui se referma derrière lui, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de protection magique aux reflets rouges sang.

Godric's Hollow avait changé. Même avec les cadavres de fleurs et les mauvaises herbes qui envahissaient les plates-bandes, elle avait retrouvé de cette beauté que Drago n'avait pu qu'imaginer. Le premier étage avait été reconstruit et les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée était à nouveau intactes, tout comme la porte qui ne pendait plus sur ses gonds. Toutefois, et cela il le remarqua aussitôt, il n'y avait aucune touche personnel dans cet endroit. Comme si Potter avait voulu restituer exactement la maison de ses parents, sans avoir put récupérer les anciens meubles et objets qui l'avaient autrefois sûrement décorés. Ce qui était malsain. Lily et James étant morts, leur fils devait leur ficher la paix et rendre cette maison sienne, sans essayer de faire revivre des fantômes ayant quittés ce monde depuis longtemps.

« Tu vas rester planté là encore longtemps, Malefoy ? »

« Peut-être bien, Potter. Ça m'évitera de me demander ce que je peux bien te dire. Ton parrain – et accessoirement mon grand cousin, m'a envoyé ici en me disant de t'aider à je ne sais trop quelle tâche vitale dont l'avenir de ce monde dépend. Cette réponse te convient-elle, Potter ? »

« Peut-être…ou peut-être pas. »

Le Gryffondor avait changé. Plus encore que sa barbe de trois jours, que ses vêtements défraîchis ou que les cernes bleues qui lui creusaient le visage, c'était le vert terne de son regard qui alerta Drago. À son souvenir, malgré les épreuves, malgré tout, il y était toujours rester cette flamme dévorante, dangereuse, qu'avait tant admiré ou craint leurs camarades, surtout à l'époque de leur deuxième année, quand on le soupçonnait d'être l'héritier de Serpentard. Encore aujourd'hui, Drago trouvait cela ridicule. Vraiment.

« Tu n'a pas très bonne mine, Potter. » lâcha Drago d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? » répliqua le Survivant dans un mouvement agacé.

« Ce que ça me fait ? » répéta Drago, incrédule. « Ce que tu peux être stupide, Saint-Potter ! Ton parrain qui, soit dit en passant, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, t'adore, ne t'a-t-il pas fait la leçon quant à l'inutilité d'un laisser-aller comme le tien dans une pareille période ? Moi, il m'a assené mes quatre vérités jusqu'à ce que je sois intérieurement réduit en bouillie, alors j'ai du mal à appréhender l'idée qu'il t'ait simplement prévenu de mon arrivée. Je veux bien croire qu'il avait beaucoup de monde à voir… »

« Il n'avait qu'à ne pas venir me voir en dernier, il aurait eu plus de temps pour me parler. »

Ahuri, Drago fixa son meilleur ennemi pendant de longues secondes, la bouche grande ouverte, avant de prendre une expression de profond mépris. Il pensa chacun des mots qu'il débita ensuite d'une voix de plus en plus forte.

« Potter, tu es idiot, tu es stupide et tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez ou de ton nombril. Comme si tout tournait autour de toi, bon sang ! En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est exactement ça. Le monde de ton parrain tournait et tournera encore longtemps autour de toi. Toutes, absolument toutes les personnes qu'il a vues l'autre nuit avant de venir te voir, c'était pour ton bénéfice personnel, y compris moi ! Aide Harry qu'il disait, Harry par-ci, Harry par-là. Il est venu me voir pour me convaincre de me ranger à tes côtés, Scrimgeour pour qu'il te fiche la paix, Lupin pour qu'il veille sur toi, idem pour ma cousine, Weasley et Granger pour les mettre au courant des derniers revirements de situation, toujours dans ton intérêt, Rogue pour _discuter_ de je ne sais quoi te concernant _sûrement_ et MacGonagal, sans doute pour qu'elle t'accepte comme nouveau chef du Phénix. Et tu oses dire que tu figures tout en bas de la liste de ses priorités ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à la place de la cerv… »

« ARRÊTE ! » cria le Gryffondor.

Ses yeux brillaient toujours, mais ce n'était plus de colère, mais simplement de larmes contenues. Si Drago songea un instant à le charrier dessus, il se fit la réflexion que l'humilier davantage ne serait sans doute pas la méthode appropriée pour gagner sa confiance et il se tut, attendant simplement que l'autre se ressaisisse. Potter avait détourné la tête et ses cheveux, ébouriffés comme toujours et surtout plus longs qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, cachèrent les émotions diverses qui passèrent sur son visage avant qu'il ne se retourne vers la maison en disant d'une voix presque normale :

« Aller, viens à l'intérieur. »

Préférant ne rien rajouter qui puisse nuire à cette trêve précaire, Drago le suivit à quelques pas derrière lui, détaillant d'un regard noir ses gestes las et sans énergie. Non, mais vraiment…c'était _ça_, l'Élu ? Côté prestance, on pouvait repasser…

Comme il l'avait deviné, l'intérieur était presque complètement nu, à l'exception de quelques meubles réparés à la va-vite et d'une paire de vieilles chaussures dans l'entrée. Les murs, peints de couleurs démodées, firent grimacer le jeune homme, qui se retint pourtant de faire un commentaire. Sans doute n'était-ce pas vraiment le moment.

La cuisine aux couleurs un peu trop vives de l'avis du Serpentard abritait différents appareils sans doute moldus, à l'utilité obscure. Eux aussi avaient l'air un peu vieillots. Comme s'ils étaient là depuis près d'une vingtaine d'années, ce qui était sans doute le cas.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps que tu te remettes au goût du jour, Potter ? Je n'y connais rien aux moldus, mais ces…_choses_ sont plus vieilles que toi, je serais prêt à le parier. »

« Elles ont appartenues à mes parents. » répliqua le Gryffondor en évitant de se retourner.

« Qui sont morts Potter. Depuis bientôt seize ans. » s'adoucit le vert et argent en le rejoignant près de la fenêtre à carreaux. « Je suis sûr qu'ils ne verraient aucun inconvénient à ce que tu sois un peu plus à la mode. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ton père, ton parrain et leurs copains n'étaient que très rarement les derniers à être au courant des nouveautés. Ils ne voudraient pas que tu vives dans le passé. »

« Je sais…mais c'est rassurant, le passé. »

Surpris, Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Potter qui était toujours absorbé par sa contemplation de la cour arrière, le regard perdu dans le vide. Pour la première fois, il le connut vraiment. Il comprit sa douleur, sa peur et sa lassitude. Mais, comme on dit, comprendre ne veut pas dire accepter.

« Tu as toujours été plus courageux que moi, Potter. » souffla-t-il en posant son front contre la vitre. « Et je t'ai toujours haï pour ça, parce que ça me ramenait à ma terrifiante lâcheté. Aujourd'hui, par contre, ma vie et celle de beaucoup de gens dépend du retour de cette fameuse combativité qui était la tienne. Tu as le poids du monde sur les épaules. Arranges-toi pour être digne de le porter. Si Tu-Sai…si _Voldemort_ a voulut te tuer, quant tu étais bébé, c'est parce qu'il avait senti que tu serais plus fort que lui. Prouve-lui qu'il a eu raison d'avoir peur. Oppose-toi à lui, fais-le chier, contre ses plans, puis tue-le. _Tel est ton destin, Élu._ »

Il avait dit les derniers mots d'une voix d'outre-tombe, en faisant les gros yeux. Ébahi, le dernier des Potter l'observa quelques instants avant de pouffer dans sa barbe en secouant la tête.

« Malefoy qui dit une plaisanterie. Où va le monde, dis-moi… »

Assis à la table de la cuisine, Drago regardait Potter qui leur préparait un déjeuner qui tenait davantage d'un petit-déjeuner, avec des omelettes jambon-oignons-fromage, du bacon, des fèves-au-lard et des toasts beurrées. Force fut d'avouer au Serpentard que tout cela paraissait divinement bon, surtout aux yeux de son estomac affamé. Il abandonna donc toute retenue Malefoyienne et engloutit littéralement son repas sous les yeux amusés de son ex-meilleur ennemi.

« Loin de moi l'idée de te faire un compliment, Potter, mais tu es l'homme à marié. Je vais le dire à ta copine Weasley, ça te fera des points de plus. »

« Ginny n'est plus ma petite amie. » lui avoua l'autre, l'air sombre en piochant dans son assiette.

« Ah…elle t'a plaqué ? »

« Non…c'est plutôt le contraire, en fait… » murmura le jeune homme d'un air coupable en plongeant le nez dans son assiette, sous le regard soupçonneux de Drago.

« Pourtant, t'avais l'air assez amoureux, y a pas longtemps… À moins que… ne me dis pas…Potter ! »

S'il avait été possible de lancer des Avada Kedavra avec les yeux, les deux jeunes hommes se seraient entre-tuer dans le temps de le dire.

« Ferme-là, Malefoy ! » gronda Potter, mais le Serpentard n'avait jamais été du genre à obéir du premier coup.

« T'es vraiment, vraiment stupide, Potter ! » cracha Drago en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. « C'est pour la protéger que t'as fait ça, hein ? Eh ben, je vais te dire que ça servira pas à grand chose. Tous, absolument tous les Weasley sont sur la liste noire du Maî…de Voldemort. Elle est aussi en danger maintenant que si elle était restée ta petite amie, peut-être même plus, vu que tu ne pourras pas la protéger aussi bien. Même chose pour Weasley et Granger. À mon avis, tu devrais t'arranger pour poster des gardiens chez les parents moldus de ton amie. Les Mangemorts chercheront à t'atteindre à travers elle. Il est encore plus dangereux de tenir tes amis loin de toi, car ainsi, tu ne peux pas les protéger à ta guise.

« Ça revient à ce que je veux vraiment te dire, Potter. Dans cette guerre, Voldemort s'attends à ce que tu te caches, que tu fuis, puis que tu attaques au moment le plus stupide, de la manière la plus stupide, comme tu l'as fait par le passé. Surprends-le. Bats-toi contre lui en terrain découvert, avec de la ruse et de l'intelligence. La stratégie, ça n'a pas été inventée pour rien. Affaiblis-le, puis porte le coup final, celui qui l'achèvera définitivement. »

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, à ton avis ? » demanda Potter, et ces mots semblèrent lui arracher la peau de la langue.

« Fais ce que lui ne ferais jamais » répondit Drago en se calant dans sa chaise. « La plus grande faiblesse de Voldemort, c'est de croire que tout le monde pense comme lui. C'est faux et c'est ta meilleure arme contre lui. Parle-moi des Horcruxes, à présent. C'est quoi, ces conneries ? »

o0O0o

**Et voilà pour la deuxième partie ! Rendez-vous, bientôt j'espère, pour la troisième. Il y aura, je l'annonce maintenant, six partie et un épilogue à cette petite histoire. En espérant qu'elle saura vous plaire. **

**Vos commentaires, demandes en mariage (réponse positive non garantie) ou menaces de mort (attention, je sais me défendre !) sont les bienvenus, bien évidemment. Il suffit d'appuyer sur la partie gauche de votre souris au-dessus du petit bouton mauve en bas à gauche.**

**Bisou**

**Wildy**


	3. Partie 3

**Disclaimer : **À _E_lle, pas à moi, bien malheureusement

**Rating : **Pas de sexe (ou si peu), mais peut-être un peu de violence (on verra bien et tout dépend de votre définition du mot _violence_).

**Note** :

Toujours pas de slash, désolée pour les fans du genre (à qui je signalerai que je vais bientôt en commencé la rédaction d'un, la suite **autorisée** du One-Shot de Myschka _Songe d'une nuit d'été_, que l'on peut lire dans son _Recueil d'OS_. Je vais d'abord finir _Cœur de Black_, puis je vais le commencer. Le scénario est déjà écrit.).

Tous les noms, propres ou communs, sont tirés des livres _en français_, soyez avertis.

**Merci à tous les revieweurs (y'a quelques mois encore ( Bon, _d'accord_, il y a un an et quelques mois)), je ne savais même pas que ce mot existait !)**

Il y aura beaucoup d'autres personnages dans cette partie. C'est le véritable commencement. Maintenant, Ladies and Gentlemen… 

Cœur de Black

**Partie 3**

_Histoire de traîtres_

« Bonjour, Drago. »

« À vous aussi, professeur. »

« Appelle-moi Sévérus, s'il te plaît. Après tout, nous sommes dans le même camp… »

« Je ne crois pas. _Vous_ êtes le fidèle serviteur et _je_ suis le traître. »

« Tout dépendant qui nous qualifie ainsi. »

« Je ne suis et ne serai _nulle part _le fidèle serviteur. Un Malefoy ne s'incline _jamais._ »

Ces paroles étaient à la fois empreintes de fierté, de peur, de colère et de dédain, tout comme l'endroit où ils s'étaient retrouvés, tout près du Manoir Malefoy. Drago venait d'y déposer sur le portique une lettre destinée à sa mère où il lui expliquait les raisons de sa fuite, sans entrer dans les détails et sans mentionner, bien évidemment, ni Sirius Black, ni Potter. Il valait mieux qu'on ne le retrace pas trop vite, qu'il puisse garder l'anonymat le plus longtemps possible.

« Tu es fier. _Trop_ peut-être. »

« Je ne pense pas… pas plus que je ne comprends ce qui a pu vous pousser autrefois à vous incliner devant une telle pourriture. »

« Je voulais du pouvoir, je suppose »

« Un esclave n'est jamais qu'un esclave. Il n'a _aucun_ pouvoir qui ne dépende pas de son maître. »

« Encore une des jolies petites phrases toutes faites _made in Sirius Black_, je suppose » cracha l'homme en noir en reniflant dédaigneusement.

« Je suis capable d'en composer moi-même, des jolies phrases, vous saurez » répliqua Drago, vexé. « Il n'a fait que me donné le courage – ou l'arrogance, si vous préférez, de les dire à hautes voix. »

« Tu risques de te faire tuer. »

« Alors je mourrai et vous avec moi. Ce sera votre punition. »

« Drago… »

Mais le jeune homme blond ne l'écoutait plus, occupé à fouiller dans sa poche. Lorsque finalement il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, Sévérus le regardait avec froideur et méfiance – son air habituel, quoi.

« Tenez. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent de ta part, Drago. »

« C'est une façon de vous contactez. Le lieu, la date, l'heure. Ça se mettra à chauffer. C'est beaucoup moins douloureux que la Marque, en tout cas. »

« Mais… »

« Vous direz à Blaise que je m'excuse, hein ? Surtout lorsqu'on commencera à mentionner mon nom aux côtés de celui de mon ancien ennemi. Dites-lui…qu'il sera toujours le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu, mais que je ne peux pas rester. Je ne peux pas. »

« Dra… »

« Au revoir, prof…Sévérus. J'espère qu'un jour, on pourra avoir une discussion en des temps moins troublés. »

« At… »

Mais il était déjà trop tard, car le Serpentard, le traître, le fils Malefoy, l'héritier de Sirius Black, avait transplanné, plantant là son mentor, une pièce de galion d'or dans la main, triste et inquiet. Perplexe aussi. Ils venaient tous deux de s'embarquer dans une drôle d'histoire. Une histoire de traîtres.

« Alors ? »

« Alors ton réseau d'espions est assuré, Potter. En ne se faisant pas de façon direct, les transactions d'informations seront mieux protégées des mangemorts et de… de Voldemort. »

Potter resta silencieux un moment, assis en tailleur dans l'herbe longue de sa cour avant. Puis…

« Depuis quand tu prononces le nom de l'affreux, toi ? »

« Depuis, et je cite, que quelqu'un m'a dit que «_Ce type n'est qu'un mégalomane à face de serpent, un résidu abject de la race humaine et blablabla_». »

« Sirius ? »

« Ouais. Drôle de type. Chic type. »

« Je sais. »

Drago se laissa tomber aux côtés de son ex-ennemi-mais-pas-encore-tout-à-fait-ami, soulagé de trouver un peu d'ombre sous le cerisier. La chaleur était revenue, mais d'une façon tout à fait inappropriée de l'avis du jeune sang-pur qui, comme il se devait pour un jeune homme de bonne famille, était habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire sur un ensemble pantalon noir et chemise noire. Potter, qui était vêtu d'un vieux jean déchiré et d'un tee-shirt trop grand, ne semblait pas autant souffrir de la température que lui.

Observant du coin de l'œil celui qui lui avait offert de rester avec lui dans cette maison qui appelait le bon goût à la rescousse, le Serpentard tergiversa quelques temps avec lui-même avant de parler.

« Tu savais qu'on a failli être élevés en cousins ? »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je suppose que…Sirius, puisque tu l'appelles ainsi, n'a pas eu le temps de te le dire » fit Drago en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe verte. « Quand tes parents ont été…assassinés, il s'apprêtait à entamer des procédures pour obtenir ma garde. Il aurait été mon père, et puisque qu'il était ton parrain, nous aurions donc été cousins. On serait peut-être les meilleurs amis du monde à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Peut-être même que mon père aurait été _ton_ parrain. »

Potter ne semblait ni fâché, ni jaloux comme l'autre fois et ils échangèrent leur tout premier sourire de connivence. Puis le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil aux instruments de torture qui servaient de vêtements à Drago et éclata de rire.

« Demain, je ne sais pas encore trop comment, on ira faire les boutiques. Jusque là, je crois que je vais te prêter mes vêtements, je ne tiens pas à ce que mon _conseiller_ meurt prématurément. Je voix déjà le rapport du médecin légiste : _Mort d'un coup de chaleur en raison des six épaisseurs de vêtements noirs qu'il portait. _»

« Ta gueule, Potter ! »

« Volontiers. Pour ce soir, je te laisse choisir ce qu'on mange : de la salade…ou de la salade ? »

« Hrmffff… »

Evidemment, la salade de laitue, de concombres, de carottes et de choux accompagnée de jambon froid fut excellente, clouant le bec de Drago que sa fierté empêchait encore de demander à Potter de lui apprendre à cuisiner.

Pour ce qui était de leur projet de faire les boutiques (enfin…surtout le projet de Potter !) il fut quelque peu…perturbé lorsque l'alarme avertissant que quelqu'un tentait de franchir le bouclier entourant la maison retentit dans celle-ci, réveillant en sursaut les deux jeunes hommes qui y dormaient. En tout cas, Drago dormait et n'apprécia que très modérément de se faire réveiller à l'aube par un bruit aussi stressant que celui-ci. Puisque sa nouvelle chambre se situait juste en haut de l'escalier, il fut le premier arrivé devant la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée, baguette à la main.

Là, à l'autre bout de la petite allée de pierres qui menait à la maison, un homme attendait les bras croisés. Bien qu'il ne l'ait plus vu depuis un certain temps déjà, Drago le reconnut immédiatement, se doutant de fait de l'identité de la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Potter, qui venait de débouler derrière lui en boxer, plus ébouriffé que jamais, les lunettes de travers, l'air hagard et les joues mal rasées, s'écria aussitôt :

« Rémus ! Tonks ! »

Drago le retint par le bras alors qu'il allait s'élancer pour les laisser entrer.

« Attends une minute ! Comment tu sais que ce sont bien eux, hein ? »

« Tu connais beaucoup de sorcières qui se teignent les cheveux en rose bonbon, toi ? »

« Mais… vous n'avez pas de code, pas de marque de reconnaissance ? »

« Ici, je n'en ai pas vraiment de besoin. La barrière d'énergie agit comme l'œil de Maugrey : elle montre toujours la véritable apparence des gens. Ce sont bien Rémus et Tonks. »

« Ah… » fit Drago, impressionné malgré lui par les pouvoirs de son ex-ennemi, qu'il laissa aller à la rencontre de leurs visiteurs.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouvait, mal à l'aise, devant cette cousine qu'il avait si souvent entendu qualifiée d'abomination. S'il était vrai que ses cheveux roses dressés sur sa tête détonnaient parmi les coloris capillaires du commun des mortels, ils lui allaient plutôt bien et ses vêtements moldus colorés changeaient agréablement de la mode sorcière, plutôt traditionnelle. La lueur de curiosité qui régnait dans ses yeux gris, un peu semblable aux siens, n'était aucunement accompagnée d'animosité ou de méfiance, et Drago s'en réjouit. Cette cousine semblait, finalement, fort sympathique.

« Salut, cousin » finit-elle par dire avec un petit sourire. « Moi, c'est Tonks. »

Il serra vigoureusement la main qu'elle lui tendait, sachant qu'elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Après, c'était plus difficile. Gêné, il jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin, qui ne semblait pas prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Il ressemblait bien peu à Greyback, ce lycanthrope, bien que ce fut celui-ci qui l'eut mordu. Un peu comme Sirius et lui-même était différent de leurs familles respectives.

Il ne semblait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, excepté peut-être quelques mèches grises en plus. C'est pourquoi la remarque de Potter le prit tellement au dépourvu.

« Vous rajeunissez, Rémus. Moins de gris, moins de rides. »

« Faut croire que sortir avec une jeunesse a cet effet sur certains vieux croûtons » répondit le loup-garou d'un air gêné. « Toi par contre » ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils « ta barbe te vieillit… tout comme ta décision d'arrêter l'école. »

« Lâche-moi avec ça, Lunard ! » gronda Harry, soudain furieux.

La stupéfaction se peignit sur les traits de Lupin qui recula d'un pas, troublé.

« Tu viens de me faire penser à quelqu'un, toi… »

« À mon père, _encore_ ? » s'emporta le jeune homme brun avec un geste agacé du bras.

« Non » répondit Tonks à la place de son compagnon. « Plutôt à… »

« Sirius » acheva Drago en s'attirant les regards stupéfaits des trois autres. « Ben quoi ? »

« Pour en revenir à nos moutons » continua Potter, une lueur dangereuse que le Serpentard connaissait bien au fond des yeux « tu sauras, cher oncle, que j'ai des choses autrement plus importantes à faire que d'asseoir mon popotin sur un banc de cours. Des choses dont tu ne sauras rien, puisque j'ai juré de n'en parler qu'à un minimum de gens. Et pour ce qui est de passé mes ASPIC…j'attendrais que tout cela soit fini, si ça finit au jour, en supposant, bien sûr, que j'y survive. Maintenant, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde et entre dans cette foutue baraque que je puisse préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde ! »

Visiblement pensif, Lupin resta silencieux une bonne partie du repas, absorbé dans la contemplation de son neveux qui faisait mine de ne pas le remarquer. Pendant que le neveux en question faisait faire le tour du propriétaire à Tonks (avant qu'elle ne brise une deuxième assiette et une troisième tasse), Drago vint s'asseoir près de son professeur, bien décidé à profiter de ce tête à tête pour éclaircir certains points.

« Je ne suis pas un gentil. Je ne serai jamais un gentil. »

Le loup-garou se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux de fauves, sans ouvrir la bouche.

« Maintenant que ce fait est établit, parlons à cœur ouvert. Je suis xénophobe et je le confesse. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais pour l'instant c'est comme ça. Je n'apprécie toujours pas les Moldus, même s'ils ont un peu remonté dans mon estime. Je me méfie des non-humains, désolé pour vous, même si je sais que vous n'êtes ni aussi con ni aussi…_malade_ que Greyback. Surtout, je n'oublie pas que vous auriez pu être mon oncle, voir mon parrain, si Sirius Black avait réussit à obtenir ma garde il y a quelques années. Je suis aussi un petit snobinard de mes deux, avec des préjugés de snobinards et des habitudes de snobinards. Je vais sûrement changer, mais pour l'instant, va falloir me prendre comme ça.

« Deuxièmement, soyez assuré que je ne suis ni un menteur, ni un espion. Je vais être le chef des espions de Potter, celui que va trier les informations, s'assurer de leur fondement. Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance, car je ne mérite pas votre confiance, mais laissez-moi faire et vous ne le regretterez pas au bout du compte. »

Tout, du moins du point de vue de Drago, était dit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lupin se fit à lui, ça aurait été idiot de l'espérer. Au moins, comme ça, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le décevoir. Finalement, le loup-garou sourit faiblement en hochant la tête une, puis deux fois.

« Je comprends. Ne t'en fait pas, je comprends. Tu…enfin, ce n'est pas comme si ton éducation avait été dans le sens de la tolérance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous avez raison » acquiesça Drago. « En passant, qu'est-ce qui vous amenait en ce si beau matin d'août ? »

« Surtout la curiosité, pour tout t'avouer » sourit Lupin, malicieux. « Contempler en face le «nouveau» Drago Malefoy. Et parler à Harry, aussi. Je m'inquiète pour lui. »

Drago ne tenta pas de le dissuader de s'inquiéter. C'était malheureusement un sentiment parfaitement fondé. Potter était en danger permanent, bien plus qu'eux tous.

Tonks, partie aux toilettes, se faisait désirée par les trois individus de sexe masculin qui l'attendaient au salon, exaspérés. Habillés de pied en cape, il ne manquait que la métamorphomage pour qu'ils partent pour le Londres moldu, où Potter semblait décidé à traîner Malefoy. Celui-ci supposait qu'évoluer une bonne partie de la journée parmi un tas de moldu était une étape importante de son «évolution». Son «cousin» avait de toute évidence prit sur lui de lui faire apprécier les Moldus. C'était pas gagné.

Alors que la porte des toilettes claquait enfin à l'étage, un rugissement dans la cheminée les firent tous se retourner, méfiants. Des hautes flammes émeraudes émergea un grand gaillard roux, plus grand encore que Drago, qui était pourtant très loin d'être un nabot. Avant même d'avoir complètement prit pied dans l'âtre, Ron Weasley hurlait un puissant «HARRY !» à plein poumon.

« Quoi ? » répliqua celui-ci, abasourdi et inquiet.

« C'est Papa qui vient de nous avertir par Poudre de Cheminette » haleta la belette, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué la présence du Serpentard dans le salon de son meilleur ami. « Il y a eu une attaque. Des Mangemorts. Les Aurors et l'Ordre ont été prévenus trop tard pour intervenir. »

Un pressentiment désagréable s'insinua en Drago, étreignant son cœur et ratatinant ses entrailles.

« Qui ? » demanda Lupin, qui était déjà près de la cheminée, prêt à partir.

« Les MacCormick » dit Weasley, le visage grave.

« Non. _Non_. **_Non_** ! »

Tonks, qui avait sans doute entendu la fin de la conversation, se précipita vers son cousin qui venait de s'élancer vers l'âtre, écartant Lupin d'un grand coup d'épaule. Allez savoir comment, une pincée de poudre verte jaillit de sa main vers les cendres, ravivant les flammes presque éteintes.

« Dra…»

« 105 SUNNY ROAD, WALTER CREEK !» hurla le jeune homme en s'engouffrant dans la haute cheminée, son cœur battant à tout rompre entre ses côtes.

_Malicia_. Non. Non, ça ne pouvait PAS être vrai. Ça n'avait pas le droit d'être vrai. Mais la souffrance était déjà là. _Non, je vous en supplie…_

**_Je suis cruelle, je sais. C'est une de mes fiertés, d'ailleurs. Faut me prendre comme je viens, c'est à dire sadique et masochiste. QUI, me demanderez-vous, est Malicia MacCormick, pour notre dragonichounet en tout cas ? Sachez…que vous aurez la réponse dans la prochaine partie, _Histoire de mort (ça fait joyeux, ce genre de titre, non ?).**

**Si vous avez des questions, des commentaires, des menaces de mort ou des demandes en mariage (réponse positive non garantie) dirigez votre regard et votre curseur vers le petit bouton mauve pâle en bas à gauche. **

**La prochaine partie est déjà écrite, vous l'aurez donc pour dans une semaine, sans faute (Quoique…avec moi, on est jamais sûr !).**

**X X X X**

**Wildy**


	4. Partie 4

_**SALUT, C'EST MOI ! CONTENT DE VOIR MOI VOUS ÊTRE ? NON ? BEN TANT PIS QUE JE VOUS DIS !**_

**Disclaimer :** La petite histoire habituelle, à _E_lle, pas à moi, malheureusement.

**Rating :** Normal. Un peu de violence, toutefois (tout dépendant de votre définition de ce mot, évidemment). Pas de sexe trop explicite, c'est plate, hein ?

**Note** : 1) Pas de slash ( je suis en train d'en écrire un, complètement à part de cette histoire qui est 100 hétéro(e))

2) Noms propres en français ( je **feel** _short and sweet_, aujourd'hui)

Merci à mes posteurs de reviews adorés, que je vénère, continuez à venir me lire et à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fera toujours plaisir. Un encore plus gros merci à mon beta-lecteur, Domino6622.

Un peu plus d'action dans cette partie, tout comme dans les deux prochaines.

_À présent_, veuillez accueillir et applaudir…

Cœur de Black

Partie 4 Histoire de Mort 

Le sol était froid et humide, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien l'engourdissement douloureux qui le maintenait immobile au sol. Il se sentait nauséeux, une migraine du tonnerre se pointait à l'horizon, il avait faim, froid, soif et surtout très mal, mais Drago pouvait être fier d'être toujours parfaitement lucide. Il était couché sur le flanc dans une pièce sombre, les mains attachées dans le dos et les chevilles liées par des liens solides qui lui meurtrissaient la chair. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, un morceau de tissu poisseux lui servait de bâillon, enfoncé dans sa bouche. Pâteuse, sa langue était malheureusement encore suffisamment sensible pour goûter le sang qui imprégnait l'étoffe rêche.

Il gémit, fermant les yeux, ce qui ne fit qu'éclairer davantage sa douleur morale et psychique. Il se souvenait parfaitement des heures qui avaient précédées sont arrivée dans cette cellule, particulièrement des minutes qu'il avait passé dans les ruines de la maison des MacCormick, le corps brisé de Malicia dans ses bras. Le sang séché avait raidi ses longs cheveux noirs, formant des croûtes sur son visage blême. Ses paupières, fermées, cachaient à jamais ses yeux violets. Le pire, c'était l'état de ses vêtements. Sa chemise déchirée et son jean à moitié arraché ne laissait aucun doute sur le calvaire qu'elle avait vécu avant de mourir. Ces…ces…ces _monstres_ l'avaient violée, avait abusé de ce corps qu'il avait été le seul jusque là à toucher et révérer. Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais su…

Un sanglot douloureux s'échappa de sa gorge, déclenchant un rire grinçant et glacial à quelques mètres de lui. Il se figea, terrifié. _Oh non…_

« Oh si… Tu croyais me quitter comme ça sans me dire au revoir, Drago ? En méprisant les convenances ? »

Cette voix… Elle le terrifiait. Elle l'avait toujours terrifié, glacé, depuis la toute première fois où il l'avait entendu, durant l'été qui avait précédé sa sixième année. Ses accents traînants, tranchants, moqueurs. Cet amusement cruel qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses mots. _S_a voix était presque aussi impressionnante que _S_es yeux.

« Allons Drago… tu ne réponds pas ? Où est passé ta bonne éducation, mon beau petit ? »

_Elle s'était barrée en sucette à l'autre bout du monde_. C'est à ce moment là que le jeune homme se rendit compte que son bâillon avait disparu, ce qui ne le rendait pas plus capable de prononcer quoi que ce soit, quelques paroles qui lui viennent à l'esprit.

« Aller, répond. Dis bonjour à ton maître. Fais-moi plaisir. »

_Je vous salue, mon maître._

_Ce type n'est qu'un mégalomane à face de serpent, un résidu abject de la race humaine, un malade mental, qui ne mérite strictement aucune forme de respect._

« Va te faire foutre, ordure de mon cul ! »

« Tut, tut, tut, un tel langage ! C'est que tu as besoin d'une bonne correction, mon garçon. _Endoloris !_ »

La vague de douleur le frappa de plein fouet. Ses os furent chauffés à blanc, ses muscles s'effritèrent alors que sa peau se crevassait sur tout son corps. Il eut envie de hurler. Il serra la mâchoire, des larmes brûlantes coulant sur ses joues.

_Tu es un Malefoy. Tu ne cries jamais. _

Le sort cessa, pour aussitôt reprendre, ne lui laissant aucun répit entre les deux assauts sans pitié de la souffrance.

_Tu es un Black, le cousin de Sirius Black. Tu ne plies jamais. Tu n'as pas le droit de plier._

Quelqu'un, une présence hostile et implacable, cherchait à s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Il le ferma aussitôt, dressant des murailles vacillantes autour de ses pensées. Elles n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

_Tu es l'amant de Malicia. Honore sa mémoire. Bats-toi !_

Les murailles se fissuraient, l'ennemi commença à s'infiltrer chez lui, dans son repère. Sa Marque le brûla atrocement.

_Il se souvenait de ces rares instants de bonheurs, entre les draps chauds de son amante. Le corps bronzé, tendu, de Malicia sous et sur le siens. Lui en elle. Elle autour de lui. La plénitude absolue, l'oublie. C'est là qu'il avait comprit qu'il l'aimait. Il n'y avait que dans ses bras qu'il n'était plus ni Malefoy, ni Drago, ni un mangemort. Unie à elle, il n'avait plus de nom. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Unis. Un seul être._

Dans un ultime sursaut de rage, il frappa l'esprit qui cherchait à envahir le sien, refusant de le laisser aller encore plus loin dans ses pensées. Sirius était à côté de lui, le soutenant, l'encourageant. Il montrait les dents au Maître, sa forme de chien ayant passée en quelques secondes de la douceur la plus douce à la férocité sans limite. Ils tinrent bon. Comme s'ils avaient le choix.

_La pluie tombait, il s'avança sur son balcon…_ NON ! Il ne devait pas voir ça ! Désespéré, Drago s'arc-bouta contre la porte de son intérieur privé, mais lui et son cousin cédaient du terrain.

Voldemort poussa un rugissement de triomphe et se rua en avant… pour être immédiatement repoussé par un puissant coup de poing mental. Quelqu'un venait de se joindre à ses deux opposants. Sa crinière de lion, ses yeux de chats pleins de fureurs, les poings serrés, Harry Potter se dressa soudain entre lui et sa victime, déterminé et sans faiblesse.

Avant que le mage noir n'ait pu se remettre de cette offensive surprise, l'autre l'attaqua à nouveau, encore plus violemment. Voldemort fut renvoyé d'où il venait, dans sa propre tête, où Potter le suivit, comme une épée chauffée à blanc tranchant dans du beurre, sans effort apparent. Rien ne semblait capable de l'arrêter. Dans un rugissement de lion, il pulvérisa les défenses mentales de son ennemi de toujours et pénétra chez lui, piétinant le portail de ce que Voldemort voulait caché à tout prix. L'emplacement des Horcruxe. Des pleurs de bébé le détournèrent de son but premier.

_Oh bon sang, c'est quoi **ça** ?_ se demanda Drago, stupéfait, en même temps que Potter changeait vivement de direction, écartant à nouveau Voldemort de son chemin. Celui-ci, prit de court, n'eut que le temps de s'interposer entre le Survivant et _ce_ souvenir _là_. _Tu crois franchement que je vais te laisser faire, Potter, misérable vermisseau !_

_Petit bâtard de mon cul ! _répliqua Potter, un sourire féroce barrant son visage dur.

_Comment oses-tu !?_

_Tu es aussi Sang-Mêlé que moi, Tom. Tu ne vaux PAS mieux !_

Pendant que les deux ennemis jurés s'envoyaient des vannes plus ou moins recherchées et intelligentes, le chien s'approcha de Drago et l'homme qu'il redevint approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son petit cousin.

_Le bébé, c'est celui du fils de Regulus, _chuchota-t-il précipitamment. _Tu dois le trouver avant ta mère et Bellatrix, qui ont été envoyées à sa recherche. Protège-le._

_Mais…_

_Jures-le !_

_D'a…d'accord. Je le jure._

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en ajouter davantage que l'autre se détournait de lui pour hurler en direction de Potter.

_Vas-t'en Harry ! Allez-vous-en ! Lâchez tout !_

Le jeune homme échangea un bref, mais fulgurant regard avec son parrain, planta là Voldemort et bondit vers Drago, lui saisissant le bras à la hauteur exact de sa Marque. Il y eu un éclair blanc et Drago s'évanouit.

o0O0o

Ce fut la lumière qui le réveilla. Si sa première pensée fut qu'il était dans un des lits de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il se ravisa presque immédiatement en sentant les rayons du soleil jouer sur le côté gauche de son visage. Cette lumière naturelle passait peut-être à travers une vitre, mais ce n'était pas la lumière trop vive de l'infirmerie. Il ne se noyait pas dans du blanc, il flottait dans une douce lueur dorée, caressante. Et puis, ça ne sentait pas l'air aseptisé et trop propre du domaine de Pomfresh. Une lointaine odeur de crêpe, de café et de chocolat chaud se faufila jusqu'à ses narines.

Ouvrant les yeux, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il était couché dans son lit. Dans sa chambre. À Godric's Hollow. Les ombres indiquaient qu'il était sans doute encore tôt, du moins le soleil n'était-il pas encore au sommet de sa course céleste. Il chassa la pensée douloureuse et lancinante de Malicia. Il pleurerait plus tard. Une sensation étrange dans son bras droit le taraudait. Ou plutôt, l'absence de sensation. Jetant un coup d'œil vers son avant-bras, il sursauta.

_Ma Marque a disparue !_ fut sa première pensée, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était simplement tellement pâle, habitué qu'il était à la voir noire ou rouge sombre, qu'il ne l'avait pas immédiatement remarquée. Il ne la sentait plus pulser comme un cœur malsain. Elle ne le reliait plus à l'esprit de son Maître. On l'avait affranchit de sa dernière marque d'esclave et il savait qui était l'auteur de se miracle. Potter.

Stupéfait, il _l_e _sentit_ quitter la cuisine, traverser le grand couloir du rez-de-chaussée, grimper l'escalier et s'arrêter devant la porte, hésiter.

« Entre » dit-il sans même y réfléchir, trop surpris par ce phénomène étrange.

Potter entra dans la pièce, un plateau repas en équilibre sur son bras, en pyjama, c'est à dire boxer noir et large tee-shirt gris.

« Je t'ai senti te réveiller » dit Potter en venant déposer le petit déjeuner odorant sur la table de chevet. « Je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement faim. »

« Comment ? »

L'autre jeune homme prit son temps avant de répondre, approchant un fauteuil du lit de Drago. Potter aussi semblait fatigué, au vu de son teint blême et des cernes bleus qui soulignaient ses yeux.

« Quand je suis arrivé dans ta cellule, toi et Face de Serpent étiez tellement absorbés par votre lutte mentale que j'ai pu me faufiler jusqu'à toi sans qu'il me voit. Vous lui donniez du fil à retordre, avec Sirius ! Pour entrer en communication avec vous, venir t'aider, je devais trouver un moyen de _communier_ avec toi. Sur le coup, c'est la seule solution qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Un pacte éternel. Un serment d'allégeance d'un homme à son frère. Le partage du sang. Magique, bien entendue. C'est de l'Ancienne Magie. J'y ai pensé…instinctivement, tu me pardonneras. »

« Ça veut dire… » commença Drago, abasourdie par la signification de l'aveu de Potter « Que nous sommes désormais _frères de sang_ ? »

« Dans les grandes lignes, oui » avoua le Gryffondor en baissant les yeux. « Ça doit te gêner, et je m'en excuse, mais…»

« Ça ne me gêne pas. Pas du tout » s'écria précipitamment Drago, surpris de se découvrir sincère. « C'est juste…que je vais devoir assimiler ! »

« Ça me tente aussi peu que toi-même que tu sois au courant de tous mes déplacements, de tout ce que je fais » continua Potter, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. « Mais il y a des techniques pour contrôler les aspects les plus gênants, c'est Hermione qui me l'a dit. Elle a fait des recherches. »

L'information se faufila entre les neurones de Drago jusqu'à atteindre le siège de son intelligence supérieure, enclenchant presque immédiatement un signal d'alarme.

« Elle a fait des recherches ? Potter, ça fait combien de temps depuis…depuis ? »

« Trois jours. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh bon sang ! »

Paniqué, Drago se propulsa hors de son lit, vif comme un vif d'or, mais ses jambes affaiblies le lâchèrent presque aussitôt et il s'effondra par terre, nu comme un ver.

« Où sont mes vêtements ? »

« Dans…dans le placard » balbutia Potter, interloqué. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Le bébé ! Il faut retrouver le bébé avant ma mère et ma tante ! »

« Le _bébé_ ? Quel bébé ? » Potter était de plus en plus perplexe et inquiet, visiblement, de la santé mentale de son coloc.

« Celui du fils de Regulus, le frère cadet de Sirius » dit Drago en se relevant pour s'avancer en titubant vers la penderie. « C'est Sirius qui me l'a dit, l'autre jour, pendant que toi et Voldemort vous vous insultiez copieusement. Face de Serpent le recherche, il a envoyé ma mère et Bellatrix à ses trousses. Il faut le retrouver avant ! »

« Ça, je suis d'accord, mais tu n'y arriveras pas avant d'avoir…»

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, livrant le passage à Hermione Granger.

« Harry ! Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui se passe ic… »

Elle s'immobilisa au milieu de la chambre et enclencha aussitôt la marche arrière, les mains plaqués sur les yeux. De toute évidence, la vision d'un Drago Malefoy nu devant la porte ouverte de son placard en était une d'horreur. Ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait être furieux, outré ou vexé de sa réaction dégoûtée, Drago se contenta de hurler un retentissant :

« GRANGER ! DEHORS ! »

o0O0o

Hermione-Je-Sais-Tout-Granger, secondée de Weasley, Lupin et Tonks se plongea jusqu'au cou dans des manuscrits et des vieux bouquins de Magie Ancienne, à la recherche d'un sort qui pourrait leurs être utile, pendant que Potter et Drago se rendaient, eux, la mine sombre et les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes fumées, aux obsèques des MacCormick. Drago se sentait particulièrement misérable.

_ Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas ? _

À moitié surpris, le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à Potter, bien conscient de l'avoir entendu lui parler _dans sa tête_. Sans doute une autre conséquence de leur irréversible situation de «frères de sang», une réalité qu'il avait encore du mal à appréhender. Lui, Drago Eltamin(1) Malefoy, le Sang-Pur snob à l'esprit étriqué, Serpentard de son état, se retrouvait à partager le même sang que Harry James Potter, brave Gryffondor, dont la grandeur d'âme et l'ouverture d'esprit n'avaient d'égales que sa modestie naturelle. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, surtout qu'il se rendait compte que ça lui plaisait. Oui, oui, oui, être «frère» avec Potter ne lui répugnait pas du tout. Il devait être en train de devenir fou.

_ Oui _ répondit-il par leur super-ligne-téléphonique-via-esprits-détraqués.

L'autre n'ajouta rien. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter.

o0O0o

(1) Étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du dragon.

**Je suis moins sadique cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?**

Encore une fois, les félicitations autant que les insultes les plus méritées sont dûment attendues. Pour exaucer mon souhait, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur le petit bouton mauve en bas à droite.

**À la prochaine pour la suite, intitulée _Histoire de famille_**. GOODBYE  !


	5. Partie 5

**Bonjour très chers lecteurs et lectrices. Que voici la suite.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Elle, pas à moi, donc je ne ferais pas de fric avec cette histoire.

**Rating :** J'y comprends toujours rien, mais mon estimation personnelle spécifie que celui de cette fic est plutôt…normal.

**Note :**

Il n'y aura pas de slash dans cette fic. Je suis en train d'en écrire un, qui ne sera pas posté tant que _Cœur de Black_ ne sera pas complètement achevé.

Tous les noms propres sont en français, question de commodité.

Voici le cinquième et avant-dernier chapitre, qui est plus long que les autres. Ouf !

o0O0o

Cœur de Black

Partie 5 Histoire de famille 

La Californie. État du Sud des États-Unis où il fait chaud. Très chaud. Très, très chaud. Beaucoup trop du goût de Drago, à qui les grandes chaleurs plaisaient toujours autant. C'est à dire pas du tout. Au moins, pour le consoler de son triste sort, il y avait Tonks qui semblait apprécier la canicule au moins autant que lui.

Comme ils se plaisaient à le gémir au moins une fois toutes les cinq minutes, ça n'aurait pas été du tout la même chose s'ils avaient dû se rendre sur le bord d'une plage, où le vent marin et les vagues rafraîchissantes les auraient peut-être même conduit à apprécier le soleil de plomb qui leur cuisait le dessus du crâne. Malheureusement, la femme de Regulus n'avait pas eu la charitable idée de mettre en sûreté leur fiston près de la mer, pas plus que dans une des grandes villes californiennes telle que Los Angeles, Hollywood, San Francisco, Oakland ou San Diego. Non, il avait fallu que Mme Rosalitha Black ( _Quel horreur !_ s'était écrié Potter, choqué qu'on puisse donné un tel nom à son enfant _(NdA : Désolée s'il y a une Rosalitha parmi les lecteurs, mais j'ai la fâcheuse réputation d'être TRÈS franche)_) s'arrange pour que Orion Black grandisse, vive et meurt dans un village isolé des arides et reculés Monts Santa Rosa. Si elle n'était pas morte depuis longtemps, Drago se serait fait un plaisir de l'étriper de ses mains.

Au moins, ce petit voyage, bien qu'effectuer en quatrième vitesse, avait eu l'avantage de les rapprocher un peu. D'accord, Tonks était folle, mais Drago s'était surprit à la trouver amusante, d'autant plus que ses formidables facilités pour l'art de la Métamorphomagie leur avaient été plus qu'utiles. Elle avait repris son apparence naturelle, avec toutefois un teint un petit peu plus bronzé. Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris achevaient de lui donner un air totalement Blackien. Ça avait fait sourire Potter avec nostalgie. Lupin, lui, de toute évidence, l'avait déjà vu sans déguisement, puisqu'il n'avait même pas paru surpris. Sans doute ne s'amusait-elle pas à changer son apparence à tout bout de champ dans leur intimité.

Dès qu'il descendit de la vieille autobus cabossée qui venait de s'arrêter à l'entrée de Sunvalley, un malaise tenace s'empara de Drago. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Vraiment pas. Il avait la désagréable impression d'arriver trop tard.

« Dépêchons » le pressa Tonks, qui ressentait apparemment la même chose.

Inquiets, à la limite de la panique, ils pressèrent le pas vers la périphérie du village, où ils savaient devoir trouvé la maison isolée de la mère du bébé, une dénommée Angelica Cabalerro, qui y vivait avec ses parents et son frère aîné, Sergio. Elle n'avait que dix-sept, sa grossesse étant vraisemblablement un accident. Que le père ait eu ou non l'intention de s'occuper de la conséquence de ses actes n'avait plus d'importance, puisqu'il était mort dans un accident de voiture (véritable et vérifié dans ce cas-ci) environ un mois et demi avant la naissance d'Orion junior, dont ils ignoraient pour l'instant le nom.

Les recherches avaient été moins longues à mener que Drago ne l'avait tout d'abord redouter. Bien qu'il eu préféré mourir que de l'avouer, Granger avait été sacrement efficace et avisée, ayant trouvé assez rapidement le moyen de repérer le dernier des Black. Cela n'avait exigé que quelques formules magiques, une bonne dose de la puissance magique de Potter, des cartes mondiales et régionales détaillées, et le sang de Drago et Tonks, qui leur avait permit d'apprendre le lieu de résidence de Nourisson Black. Durant l'enquête préliminaire, ils avaient découvert que Regulus avait un deuxième prénom, Antarès, ce qui donnait Regulus Antarès Black. R.A.B. Potter avait sourit tristement. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas en vouloir au petit frère de Sirius d'avoir détruit un Horcruxe, mais il regrettait tout de même que Dumbledore se fut affaibli pour un objet qui n'avait plus, finalement, aucune signification particulière.

Aussitôt après avoir lu la minuscule inscription _Sunvalley_ sur la carte de la Californie, Tonks et Drago s'étaient rapidement préparés avant de partir en catastrophe. À la seule idée que Narcissa et Bellatrix mettent la main en premier sur le bébé, ils avaient tous frissonner. Ils n'osaient même pas songer à ce que Voldemort ferait d'un Black encore innocent et malléable. Le tuerait-il ? À moins qu'il ne cherche à s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange ou que, encore bien pire, il ne le forme pour en faire son allié, son bras droit ? Une famille telle que les Black avait peu de chances de produire un Cracmol, bien que la mère de l'enfant fut moldue. Au contraire, il était probable qu'une grande puissance magique coule dans les veines du petit neveux de Sirius Black. S'il grandissait élevé par les Ténèbres, Morgane seule savait ce qu'il pourrait devenir.

Ça sentait la mort. Oubliant dès lors toute prudence, ils transplanèrent jusque sous le porche et Drago défonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Le soleil de midi brillait dans le ciel, implacable comme la mort qui s'était abattue sur les six habitants de la maison. Angelica, Sergio, leurs parents et les deux chiens de la maisonnée, de toute évidence morts en défendant leurs maîtres. Deux dans le vestibule et les autres dans le salon. C'était triste à regarder, mais surtout paniquant.

Furieux, Drago ressortit aussitôt de la maison et fixa l'horizon, projetant tout sa concentration mentale vers l'avant. Il les _sentie_ qui s'éloignaient à l'Ouest, peut-être pour rejoindre un point de rendez-vous sûr ou Merlin sait quoi. Se refusant à réfléchir à autre chose qu'à ce qui risquait d'arriver s'ils échouaient à récupérer le bébé, il serra fort sa baguette dans sa main et transplana, certain que Tonks l'imiterait.

« N'allez pas plus loin ! »

Son cri sembla surprendre les deux femmes, mais Bellatrix esquissa presque aussitôt son sourire fou que Drago détestait depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois dans _la Gazette du Sorcier_, le jour où elle s'était échappée d'Azkaban. Il ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil à sa mère, qui avait sortit sa baguette malgré les langes inertes qu'elle portait dans les bras.

« Tu serais capable de t'attaquer à ta propre tante, Drago ? » ricana la grande femme brune, ses yeux brumeux se plissant d'un amusement cruel. « D'autant plus qu'elle, elle n'hésitera pas une seconde à te découper en morceaux, espèce de sale petit t…»

« Bellatrix, non ! C'est mon fils ! » gémit Narcissa, désespérée.

L'expression de son visage fit mal à Drago. Dire que c'était lui qui l'avait mit dans une telle situation. Il se reprit aussitôt. S'il pouvait lui éviter des ennuis, autant se dépêcher à répliquer.

« Non. Je suis un traître. Et fier de l'être, à part de ça ! Alors ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Mère. »

Il se positionna en position de combat, son visage revêtant cette expression impassible dont il avait le secret. Face à lui, sa tante fit de même, un rictus de haine pure enlaidissant ses traits qui auraient pu être beaux, sans la noirceur de son âme.

« Elle est à moi, Drago. Cette fois, elle ne m'échappera pas ! »

Avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase, Tonks avait re-transplané derrière Bellatrix, criant un retentissant «_STUPÉFIX ! »_ que la Mangemort esquiva de justesse, tournoyant sur elle-même pour braquer sa baguette sur sa nièce, lui lançant un sort de désarmement que la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs para d'un magnifique Charme du Bouclier. Au fil des sortilèges et des insultes qu'elles échangeaient, la cousine de Drago réussit à éloigner un peu Bellatrix des deux autres.

Restant sur le qui-vive, ne pouvant se résoudre à vraiment abandonner sa cousine aux griffes de sa tante, Drago se tourna tout de même vers sa mère, qui le fixait intensément.

« Pourquoi ? » finit-elle par demander dans un murmure.

« Parce que je refuse d'obéir à un monstre. » répondit Drago avec honnêteté. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il lui mente. « Je refuse d'obéir à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. »

Elle ne répondit rien, mais ne transplana pas non plus. Il est vrai qu'une telle méthode de locomotion était dangereuse pour un enfant de l'âge du bébé, sans doute la raison pour laquelle elles étaient encore dans les parages lorsque Drago et Tonks avaient débarqués. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil en direction du duel.

Si Bellatrix était plus expérimentée et surtout plus folle, Tonks était celle qui avait des comptes à régler, qui s'était préparer pour ce combat depuis plus d'un an. Venger Sirius. Une pensée obsédante qui dominait elle aussi. Elle commençait à prendre le dessus, d'ailleurs. Son cousin espéra qu'elle n'oublie pas que Bellatrix devait être capturée, et non tuée, dans la mesure du possible.

Un «Crac !», bruit caractéristique indiquant un transplannage, fit se raidir Drago et il s'apprêta à se retourner, mais il était trop tard. La pointe vibrante d'énergie d'une baguette magique se posa contre sa nuque, à travers ses cheveux longs.

« Je te conseille de ne pas bouger, Malefoy. » susurra une voix à son oreille.

Dégoûté, il reconnu la mauvaise haleine et la voix nasillarde de Théodore Nott. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot pouvait bien venir foutre ici ? Le regard de sa mère, à sa grande peine, semblait complètement perdu.

« Lâche ta baguette, TOUT DE SUITE ! »

N'ayant guère d'autre choix, le jeune homme s'exécuta et sa baguette atterrit sur le sol aride avec un bruit mat. Plus loin, Bellatrix semblait avoir reprit du poil de la bête avec l'arrivée des renforts et Tonks devait recourir à ses plus profondes ressources pour tenir le rythme imposée par sa tante diabolique.

« Laissons-les faire. » ricana Nott. « Je trouve ça sexy, des femmes qui se battent, pas toi ? »

« Tu as toujours eu des choix extrêmement douteux en matière de femme, Nott. » répliqua Drago avec un aplomb qu'il ne ressentait absolument pas.

Une petite décharge électrique, peut-être un mini-Doloris, le fit presque immédiatement tressaillir. De toute évidence, son ancien «ami» ne goûtait pas du tout à la plaisanterie. D'autres craquements et le grognement approbateur de Nott annoncèrent l'arrivée d'autres Mangemorts. Cinq, lui soufflait son ouïe, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Plus loin, Tonks, finalement, n'esquiva pas assez vite un sortilège de désarmement qui lui arracha sa baguette des mains. Dans un cri de triomphe, Bellatrix pointa sa baguette en direction du cœur de sa nièce, l'anticipation du meurtre à venir éclairant ses traits.

«Tu t'es crue plus forte que moi, n'est-ce pas, chère nièce ? Et tu as eu tort, visiblement. Maintenant, je vais te tuer. »

Drago étouffa un gémissement, désespéré de ne pouvoir rien faire pour intervenir. Il était désarmé et entouré de six Mangemorts, sept avec sa mère, qui ne le laisseraient certainement pas tenter quoi que ce soit. Connaissant le mode de pensée des Mangemorts, il savait que supplier qu'on épargne sa cousine ne reviendrait qu'à rendre leur mort à tous les deux encore plus douloureuse.

« _AVADA KE…_»

Un éclair rouge frappa Bellatrix avant qu'elle n'ait pu achever la formule et elle s'effondra sur le sol alors que ses «copains» n'avaient même pas encore assimilé l'événement. Drago, qui s'attendait à voir Potter, Lupin ou même Weasley et Granger, fut stupéfait en se rendant compte que c'était un Mangemort qui avait tiré. Mangemort qui se retourna vivement et lança un «Avada Kedavra» tranchant comme un poignard en direction de Drago. Ce fut Nott qui s'effondra.

Ne réfléchissant pas davantage, le Serpentard se jeta sur sa mère pour la plaquer au sol. Le choc sembla enfin réveiller le bébé qui se mit à hurler. Ensuite, il bondit vers sa baguette puis, toujours à plat ventre au sol, visa au hasard et stupéfixa une silhouette noire, espérant de tout son cœur que ce ne soit pas son allié imprévu, dont il commençait à soupçonner l'identité. Et ce n'était pas Rogue.

Tonks, ayant récupéré sa baguette, se jeta à son tour dans la mêlée, le visage résolu. À trois, Narcissa ne faisant pas mine de prendre parti ou de se mêler au combat, ils affrontèrent les quatre Mangemorts restants. Dans un moment d'inattention, Drago ne remarqua pas la baguette qui cracha un éclair vert dans sa direction. Par contre, il vit parfaitement, dans une sorte de ralentie, sa mère qui s'interposa entre lui et la mort, encaissant le sort du même coup.

Drago hurla et se précipita. Trop tard. Enragé, désorienté, il tua le Mangemort stupéfait qui venait de faucher sa mère par accident. Essoufflé, il regarda autour de lui. Ne restait plus en position debout que lui, Tonks et leur mystérieux allié. Celui-ci retira sa capuche, révélant les cheveux bruns bouclés, les yeux en amande, les traits charismatiques et le teint basané. Il ne souriait pas comme Tonks, ayant quant à lui vu s'effondrer la mère de son meilleur ami.

Drago se laissa tomber à genoux près du corps de sa mère. Elle était déjà partie. Bien qu'il sut que ce n'était plus désormais qu'une enveloppe vide, il ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer sa joue, de passer la main dans ses cheveux dorés ramenés en un chignon à la fois pratique et élégant. Il ne sentit pas une larme unique naître à la commissure de sa paupière et rouler sur sa joue, traçant son chemin dans la poussière qui le recouvrait presque entièrement, mêlant son sel à celui de la sueur.

Dans la sorte de brouillard assourdi qui avait complètement obstrué son esprit, un son lointain se fraya lentement un chemin. Des vagissements terrifiés, désorientés, entrecoupés de sanglots et de longues respirations désespérées. Des pleurs de bébé. Le bébé.

Lentement, à quatre pattes, il se traîna jusqu'au paquet de langes que Narcissa avait déposé sur le sol. Il s'agitait. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait faire, il dégagea maladroitement le bébé et le prit dans ses bras. Le poupon, il le savait, était âgé d'à peine un mois et demi. Calant délicatement le petit crâne duveteux dans sa paume, il appuya le petit corps gigotant et hurlant contre lui, espérant le calmer. Le miracle se produisit et les pleurs finirent par s'estomper.

Souhaitant épargner la brûlure du soleil à cette petite créature fragile, il la recouvrit des couvertures dont il l'avait précédemment libérée.

« Drago ? »

Il releva la tête et eu du mal à distinguer le visage de Blaise à contre-jour. Celui-ci s'accroupit prêt de lui, silencieux, gêné.

« Écoute…je suis…enfin…»

Comme il semblait chercher ses mots sans réussir à les trouver, Drago capta son regard noisette et hocha gravement la tête, incapable d'esquisser le moindre sourire, ce que l'Italiano-anglais sembla comprendre. Posant une main sur l'épaule du «Prince de Serpentard», Blaise finit par dire :

« Je te serai plus utile en tant qu'espion que si je me joins officiellement à toi et à Potter. C'est pourquoi je vais demander à…Tonks, c'est ça ?…de me stupéfixer, pour qu'ils croient que j'ai subi le même sort que tout le monde. Il faudrait aussi leur soumettre à tous un sort de Confusion ou d'Oubliette, pour qu'ils ne me dénoncent pas. Je pourrais toujours raconter, pour justifier votre victoire, que Potter ou d'autres membres du Phénix ont débarqué et vous ont aidés. Ça te va, comme plan ? »

« Je ne suis pas ton chef, Blaise. » répondit Drago d'une voix douce à laquelle l'autre ne s'attendait pas du tout. « Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, ce plan me plaît. Il est simple, strict et efficace. Le mieux qu'on puisse faire en de telles circonstances. Toutefois…» il redevint totalement sérieux, grave « nous emmènerons trois mangemorts avec nous. Pour les trois combattants que nous avons été ou que nous aurions été si Potter était venu. Les plus importants, ce qui sera plus crédible. Qui sont-ils, selon toi ? »

« Lestrange, Rosier et Wilkes» répondit aussitôt Blaise, comme s'il s'était attendu à la question. « Des anciens. Trois excellents choix, qui doivent posséder d'excellentes informations. Leurs crimes sont aussi suffisamment graves pour leur mériter une condamnation à mort après leurs interrogatoires. »

Drago resta silencieux un long moment, le petit corps chaud du nourrisson contre lui avant de finalement poser, d'une voix hésitante, la question qui le taraudait :

« Qui a attaqué les MacCormick ? »

Un profond soupire lui répondit.

« Je n'y étais pas. » finit par répondre l'autre jeune homme en le regardant dans les yeux pour ensuite détourner les siens. « Mais Nott n'a pas arrêté de se vanter de…de ce qu'il avait fait. » acheva-t-il, terriblement mal à l'aise.

« C'est lui qui…? »

« Oui. Je suis désolé, Drago. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est _pas_ de ta faute. »

Par contre, il en voulait à Blaise d'avoir abattu Nott. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir le tuer de ses mains. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que son ami s'en était chargé. Pour lui éviter bien des ennuis. Typiquement Zabinien, en tout cas lorsqu'il s'agissait de Drago.

« Vous devriez y aller » dit Blaise l'aidant à se relever. «Avant que d'autres n'arrivent. »

« Je sais. Tonks ? »

« Oui ? »

« On emmène Lestrange, Rosier et Wilkes. Peux-tu m'aider à lancer un sortilège d'Oubliette à tout le monde, s'il te plaît ? Ensuite, tu appelleras Potter, car je ne sais toujours pas me servir du téléphone. »

Sa cousine, dont les cheveux et le teint avait repris leurs couleurs habituelles, c'est à dire respectivement roses et pâle, se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête avant de se mettre à la tâche. Des huit Mangemorts, deux étaient morts et trois autres allaient être emmenés. Blaise ne comptant pas, cela faisait seulement deux Mangemorts à ensorceler. Un jeu d'enfant.

« C'est une plume de bronze. »

Perplexe, Drago se retourna vers son ami qui lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

« L'Horcruxe de Serdaigle » précisa l'Italien. Voyant Drago ouvrir la bouche, fébrile, il s'empressa d'ajouter « Je ne sais pas où il est, mais je crois que c'est une plume. Du reste, va falloir vous débrouiller seuls à moins que je n'ai ouïe dire d'une possibilité d'emplacement, au quel cas je vous préviendrai. »

« Merci beaucoup. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cette information pourrait nous êtres utile. Je…»

Un nouveau «Crac ! » les fit sursauter, mais ce n'était que Potter qui débarquait en compagnie de Lupin. Tout deux se figèrent devant le spectacle qui s'étendait devant eux. De toute évidence, Tonks n'avait pas donné de détails au téléphone. Les yeux du Survivant s'attardèrent brièvement sur chacun des corps, un peu plus longtemps toutefois sur celui de Narcissa Malefoy. Hésitant, il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Drago.

_ Elle est…enfin…_

« Oui. » répondit simplement le Serpentard en détournant le regard. « En me protégeant. »

« Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. »

Potter ne mentait pas, Drago le savait. Il n'avait jamais été capable de mentir. Au fond, il n'était pas du tout attristé de la mort de Narcissa, qu'il détestait. Par contre, il semblait saisir la souffrance cachée de son «frère». Celle qu'il avait éprouvée à la mort de Sirius Black devait rester vive.

Lupin s'approcha de Drago et Blaise, le regard irrémédiablement attiré par ce qu'il avait dû deviner être le bébé. Se sentant brusquement possessif, le jeune homme blond serra plus étroitement le bébé contre lui. Remarquant son geste, son ancien professeur s'arrêta immédiatement et émit un petit rire légèrement moqueur.

« Dois-je comprendre que ce bébé t'a tapé aussi bien, sinon plus, dans l'œil que toi tu n'avais attiré celui de Sirius, Drago ? Bonjour, Mr Zabini. »

« Bonjour professeur. » répondit celui-ci, intimidé. Il se souvenait de tous ces commentaires perfides qu'il avait dit dans le dos de son professeur de DCFM.

« Je ne vais pas vous manger, ne vous inquiétez donc pas. » se moqua gentiment Lupin, l'œil malicieux. « Je n'ai de crocs et de griffes que les nuits de pleine lune. Et mes trois jours de monstruosité commence seulement dans une semaine. Jusque là, vous êtes dans une sûreté relative. Permettez-moi à présent de vous stupéfixer, pour que nous puissions repartir le plus rapidement possible. »

« Ne vous gênez surtout pas, professeur Lupin. » répondit Blaise, amusé. « Je suis prêt au sacrifice. »

Cette expression ne plût pas du tout à Drago, mais Lupin s'était déjà occupé de son ami, avec diligence. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et l'y allongea dans une position troublante de similitude avec celle qu'aurait provoqué une véritable chute.

Puis, sans se préoccuper du bref mouvement de recul de celui-ci, il attrapa Drago par le bras et l'entraîna en direction de Potter et de Tonks, chacun tenant un mangemort évanoui par le bras. Le loup-garou s'empara du dernier et posa, à l'instar de Drago, un doigt sur le cellulaire que Potter avait transformé en portoloin.

« Prêt ? » fit-il alors que les autres posaient un doigt sur l'appareil. « 5…4…3…2…1…0 »

Fermant les yeux, Drago resserra sa prise autour du bébé qui recommença à gémir, désorienté, et se concentra sur son équilibre. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils «atterrirent», ses deux pieds restèrent solidement plantés sur le sol et il ne s'étala pas comme Tonks en plein milieu du salon de Godric's Hollow.

Dès qu'elle se fut assurée qu'ils allaient tous bien, et alors que Shacklebolt et Maugrey, qui les attendaient, eurent emmener les trois prisonniers, Granger tenta d'arracher le bébé des bras du Serpentard.

« Ne-le-tou-che-_pas_-Granger ! » gronda-t-il en reculant légèrement, appuyant soigneusement sur chaque syllabes.

« Donne-le lui, Malefoy ! » siffla Weasley en faisant un pas menaçant en avant, comme s'il espérait l'impressionner.

« Laissez-le ! » La voix de Potter claqua comme un fouet, faisant sursauter ses deux meilleurs amis, qui lui lancèrent des regards incrédules. « S'il veut s'occuper lui-même du bébé, qu'il s'en occupe, ça nous fera déjà ça de moins à gérer. »

« Mais… » tenta de protester Weasley, un manque flagrant de volonté perçant dans sa voix.

« Nous n'avons aucun droit sur ce bébé, Ron, contrairement à lui. » continua Potter d'une voix calme, contrôlée. « Sa mère était une Black. Elle est morte, alors il devient le seul tuteur légal de ce gosse, avec Tonks. C'est lui qui va lui trouver un nom, lui qui va lui changer les couches, le faire manger, lui donner son bain et tenter d'être un bon père. Personnellement, je me sens trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, tout comme Hermione ou toi, il est hors de question que ta mère l'élève et Rémus…enfin Rémus… et Tonks…enfin…»

C'est là que Potter se retrouva à court d'arguments et se tourna vers le loup-garou, le regard suppliant. Celui-ci lui sourit en secouant la tête.

« Si je ne suis peut-être pas trop vieux pour avoir des enfants, je compte laisser celui-ci à Drago… s'il se sent l'âme à devenir papa ! »

« Quant à moi » ajouta Tonks en s'effondrant dans le grand canapé « je ne me sens pas tout à fait prête à devenir mère. Je crois que je me contenterais volontiers d'un rôle de marraine. D'accord avec ça, cousin ? »

« P... parfaitement. » bafouilla Drago, soudainement surpris par le tournant qu'était en train de prendre sa vie. « Je…enfin je… »

Trouvant sans doute que l'atmosphère devenait un peu trop bizarre à son goût, le bébé-je-n'ai-pas-de-prénom-mais-une-marraine-complètement-folle choisit ce moment pour se mettre à hurler, faisant sursauter tout le monde, y comprit celui qui le tenait dans ses bras.

« Euh… et qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

o0O0o

Alors que Granger, Weasley et Tonks se rendaient à la librairie la plus proche pour se procurer des livres sur les jeunes enfants, Lupin commença à apprendre quelques petits trucs de base à Drago, notamment comment donner le biberon et vérifier la température du lait.

« Où est-ce que vous avez appris tout ça ? » demanda le jeune homme alors que le bébé était enfin calmé par le biberon que Drago tenait dans l'angle parfait, selon Rémus, pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'air qui entre dans sa bouche.

« Je partageais avec Sirius la responsabilité de garder Harry lorsqu'il était petit. » répondit le jeune homme (_NdA : Ben oui, il n'a que 37-38 ans, y'est pas si vieux que ça ! Surtout pour les sorciers qui ont, je vous le rappelle, une espérance de vie plus longue que la normale_) en rangeant le lait en poudre dans le garde-manger. « Lorsqu'il aura finit, n'oublie pas de lui faire faire son rot – en mettant une débarbouillette sur ton épaule, ça t'évitera de finir avec une traînée blanchâtre sur tes beaux vêtements. Bon ben, moi, je vais acheter des couches avec Harry. En essayant de me souvenir des conseils de Lily… ce qui n'est pas gagné d'avance ! Je vais essayer de revenir le plus vite possible, de toute façon il ne devrait pas finir de digérer avant un certain temps. S'il fait tout de même pipi, tu n'as qu'à l'essuyer avec une serviette humide et douce avant de l'emmailloter dans quelque chose en attendant qu'on revienne. Ça va aller ? »

« Non ! » rigola Drago en se dirigeant vers le salon derrière le loup-garou. « Mais je devrais me débrouiller jusqu'à la partie où il fait pipi. »

« Tu vas y arriver, Malefoy ? » demanda Potter avec un sourire moqueur en sortant de la maison. « Je vais essayer de revenir avant que tu ne perdes le contrôle ! »

« Vas te faire foutre, Potter ! » siffla Drago en lui tirant la langue, un geste si enfantin et donc si peu habituel à lui-même que Potter ne trouva rien à répondre, préférant partir pour éviter le ridicule.

Un étrange petit sourire triste aux lèvres, Lupin le suivit en caressant le crâne doux du nourrisson au passage, fermant la porte avec précaution, pour éviter au Serpentard de se retrouver à nouveaux avec des hurlements sur les bras. Reconnaissant, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine, prenant place sur une chaise qu'il avait tiré près de la porte-patio (_NdA : une porte qui mène au patio, lol_ ).

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva bientôt à se balancer sur les pattes arrières de sa chaise, une attitude que ses parents avaient toujours réprouvée, parce qu'elle manquait selon eux de la dignité qui seyait à son rang. Lorsque le petit eu terminé de manger ( de boire plutôt), il se releva pour aller chercher un linge qu'il disposa sur son épaule, tapotant le dos du bébé en faisant des allées et venues dans la cuisine.

Bien qu'il eu réussi à convaincre Potter de rénover, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de trop s'impliquer dans la décoration. C'était la maison du Gryffondor, pas la sienne. Une idée commença alors à germer dans son esprit. Il lui restait à demander à Lupin si elle était réalisable, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de grosses difficultés.

Une fois qu'il eu fait son rot, le bébé ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir dans les bras du jeune homme qui retourna se balancer sur sa chaise, le regard perdu à l'extérieur, des images de chez-soi bien à lui plein la tête.

C'est ainsi que le trouvèrent la belette et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, à leur retour, des livres plein les bras. Sa ressemblance, à première vue minime, d'avec Sirius leur sauta alors aux yeux, flagrante. Bien qu'ils ne fussent pas noirs, ses cheveux tombaient avec la même désinvoltures devant ses yeux gris, ses traits avaient la même noblesse désabusée, confiante, voire arrogante. Il semblait, de plus, avoir la même manie de se balancer sur les pattes arrières de sa chaise.

Ce fut cette ressemblance qui empêcha Ron de lui lancer une remarque désobligeante. Pour la première fois, il comprit pourquoi Sirius avait défendu ce type, lui avait dit de laisser Harry s'en rapprocher et pourquoi celui-ci avait été prêt à devenir son frère de sang pour le sauver de Voldemort. Parce qu'il était un Black et que depuis James Potter et Sirius Black, ces deux lignées devraient restées liées, unies contre les ténèbres.

Lupin et Potter revinrent avec des couches une demi-heure plus tard, juste à temps. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, le bébé fit pipi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Grimaçant, Drago s'apprêta à changer un poupon pour la première fois, sous les regards moqueurs du reste de la maisonnée.

o0O0o

Il fallait croire que les conseils que Drago avait donné à Potter au début de leur association portèrent fruit puisque l'influence de celui-ci au Ministère grandit tout à coup, dès qu'il eu Kingsley Shaklebolt, Arthur Weasley et Amos Diggory dans sa poche. Ce dernier, enfin remis de la mort de son fils unique, était déterminé à soutenir le jeune Potter dans sa croisade contre les Ténèbres. Il ne demandait qu'à aider et Drago, via Potter, utilisa à merveille toutes les relations du directeur du Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

Parmi les stratégies que le Cercle Intérieur, comme se surnommaient désormais Drago, Potter, Lupin, Tonks, Granger et Weasley, avait mises sur pied, l'une visait à empêcher les rangs des loups-garous de Greyback de grossir. Après une «discussion» houleuse entre Potter et le Ministre, Bellorius Elycana, le chef du Syndicat Italien des loups-garous, fut autorisé à venir en Grande-Bretagne pour rencontrer quelques membres de ce groupe qu'on appelait désormais l'Organisation Potter. Sa composition exacte était inconnu du grand public et même de la plupart des membres du Ministère. Bien que tous se doutaient que Harry Potter en était le chef, rare était ceux qui soupçonnait la présence, et encore moins l'identité, de la silhouette masquée qui agissait comme son conseiller.

C'est ainsi qu'un beau matin, quelques jours avant la rentrée des élèves de Poudlard, le 12 Square Grimmaurd fut le siège d'une grande réunion dans la salle à manger, seule pièce assez grande pour tous les accueillir. À la grande consternation de Molly Weasley, qui ne digérait pas encore qu'Harry fut devenu le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'il l'ait rebaptisé Le Cercle et agrandit, sa fille Ginny fut autorisée à y assister.

Ce fut escortés de Rémus, de Maugrey et de Bill que Mr Elycana et sa fille, Alemia, pénétrèrent pour la première fois dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Drago, qui portait une cagoule noire à la manière des Mangemorts, sourit en les voyant écartiller les yeux lorsqu'ils le remarquèrent. L'arrivée de Potter, derrière lui, détourna leur attention de ce type étrange, entièrement habillé de noir avec son pantalon, sa chemise et son masque.

Il alla s'asseoir à la gauche de Potter, la droite étant occupée par Granger et Weasley, et détailla chaque visage qui entrait dans la pièce. Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Madame Maxime, Viktor Krum, et cela à la grande consternation de Ron Weasley, Fleur Delacour et Bill Weasley, le couple de jeunes mariés, Fred et George Weasley, les jumeaux géniales, Kingsley Shakelebolt, Arthur Weasley, Amos Diggory, Charlie Weasley, Molly Weasley, Deddalus Diggle, Elphias Dodge, Neville Longdubat, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Rémus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda Black et finalement les Elycana. Il s'attarda sur ces derniers. Il savait que Lupin leur faisait confiance, mais il tenait à se faire une opinion personnelle sur les deux loups-garous.

Le père ne devait pas avoir plus de cinquante ans. Ses cheveux poivres et sel lui donnaient un certain style et les rides d'humour, au coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche, conférait à sa majesté austère un aspect sympathique qui devait aider à détendre ses interlocuteurs nerveux de se trouver en présence d'un loup-garou. Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'un violet très sombre qui habillait à merveille sa taille moyenne, mais musclée, il était tout simplement impressionnant.

Quant à la fille, elle était…majestueuse. Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieille que Drago et ses longs cheveux bruns chutaient jusqu'au creux de sa taille, droits et lisses. Vêtue à la moldue d'un jean et d'une camisole qui ne cachaient rien de ses muscles déliés, elle était plutôt grande pour une femme. Ses yeux mordorés, pailletés de noir, se posèrent sur Drago et elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. Résistant à l'envie de détourner le regard, il le lui rendit, bien décidé à ne rien lui cacher des tréfonds de son âme, ce qui la rendrait méfiante.

C'est en frappant de son poing sur la table que Potter annonça le début de la réunion. Tout le monde se tut graduellement, tournant le regard vers le chef, le commandant. Bien que Drago le sut intimidé, le jeune homme n'en laissa rien paraître et mena les discussions d'une main de maître.

« Un des amis d'Alemia a infiltré l'organisation de Greyback. » dit Bellorius en sortant des papiers d'un attaché-case lorsqu'il l'eut invité à s'exprimer. « Ces monstres le surnomment Black Moon. Il nous a fournit des informations cruciales sur les activités de cette bande d'idiots. Malheureusement, il doit toujours rester vague dans ses messages, sinon il risque de se faire démasquer. Les conséquences en seraient bien évidemment désastreuses, pour lui autant que pour nous. »

« Pourquoi nous aider ? » demanda Amos Diggory, se calant plus confortablement dans sa chaise. « Qu'avez-vous à y gagner ? »

« L'honneur, Mr Diggory. » répondit simplement Elycana en fixant le père de Cédric. « L'honneur des loups-garous que Greyback bafoue à chaque fois qu'il tue un homme ou mord un enfant. Il est la honte de notre race et je refuse de le laisser continuer son massacre si je peux faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Je crois en une cohabitation pacifique avec les humains, en l'égalité de nos deux races. Après tout, avant de devenir un loup-garou, mon grand-père a été un humain comme tous les autres. En Italie, ainsi que dans plusieurs autres pays, dont le Canada, la Belgique et la Suède, des lois ont été passées qui nous protègent, tout en nous ramenant sur le même pied d'égalité que n'importe quel être humain. Voilà pourquoi Fenrir Greyback ne trouvera que peu de soutien de la part des lycanthropes de ces nationalités.

« Les sorciers anglais ont creusé leur propre tombe en persécutant et excluant les loups-garous de leur société. Ils ont eux-mêmes provoqués la frustration, le ressentiment et l'impression d'injustice qui poussent des êtres comme moi à choisir la voie des Ténèbres, parce qu'ils croient qu'elle est celle de la liberté et de l'égalité. Changez ces lois et le mode de pensée collective des sorciers et vous empêcherez qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Mais la plupart des lycans qui ont choisit de suivre Greyback sont désormais irrécupérables. Ils ont tué, mordu, violé, voire mangé des êtres humains. La voie qu'ils ont prise est sans retour. Ils sont devenus des bêtes et la transformation est irréversible. Je crois que Mr Lupin l'a découvert par lui-même, lorsqu'il a tenté de s'infiltrer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage grave, Lupin acquiesça au commentaire du loup-garou italien. Tonks posa une main sur son bras et le pressa doucement. La voyant faire, Bellorius sourit.

« Vous devez être Nymphadora, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il poliment. « Rémus parlait beaucoup de vous et je suis heureux que vous ayez réussi à abattre ces défenses stupides qu'il avait dressées autour de lui. »

Les joues du loup-garou plus jeune se colorèrent et Tonks hocha vivement la tête, exaspérée.

« Quand est-il alors de ce jeune homme qui a infiltré les rangs de Greyback ? » intervint Potter, répétant la question que Drago lui avait poser via leur liaison mentale. « S'il vous fournit des informations, je suppose qu'il n'est pas irrécupérable. »

« J'ai dit la plupart, Mr Potter, seulement la plupart. Lorsqu'il fait un raid, Greyback n'amène avec lui que ses plus fidèles partisans. Black Moon est suffisamment habile et intelligent pour éviter ces petites incursions, ou bien pour ne tuer personne lorsqu'il y est obligé. En ce moment même, Greyback croit que son groupe est victime d'un chasseur de loups-garous, puisque cinq des siens sont tombés, une flèche à pointe d'argent entre les deux omoplates. C'est l'œuvre de Black Moon et d'un jeune allié qu'il s'est fait. Il espère en décimer plusieurs avant qu'ils ne le soupçonnent. Alors… eh bien il a ordre de tout abandonner et de revenir au bercail. Hors de question qu'il risque sa vie plus que nécessaire. Nous aurons besoin de son agilité sur les champs de bataille. »

« Champs de bataille ? » ricana Molly Weasley. « Mais mon cher monsieur… ce n'est comme ça qu'agit l'Ordre du Phénix ! »

« Vous vous trompez, Mme Weasley. » la contredit Potter, ramenant l'attention des autres sur lui. « Si nous parvenons à rassembler suffisamment de gens, c'est bien ainsi que j'ai l'intention d'agir. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est doué pour le combat. Certains le sont davantage avec les chiffres, la stratégie ou la cuisine. Je vais exploiter toutes ces qualités, car elles sont aussi essentielles les unes que les autres. Les guerriers comme moi ont besoin qu'on leur dise quoi faire, où et comment, et qu'on les nourrisse pour donner leur meilleur. Il y a aussi les espions, dont je ne révélerai les identités à personnes. »

« Qui est cet homme assis à tes côtés, Harry ? » interrogea Mr Weasley, soupçonneux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Weasley, il n'est pas lui-même un Mangemort. » le rassura Potter avec un bref sourire. « C'est simplement quelqu'un de plus intelligent que moi et qui connaît beaucoup, beaucoup de monde. »

_ Merci pour le compliment, Potter, il me fait presque rougir ! _ ricana mentalement Drago alors que Weasley s'étouffait.

_La ferme ! _

« Passons désormais à Poudlard. » continua Potter en jetant un coup d'œil à ses notes. « Le Ministère a décidé de ne pas fermer ses portes et c'est une bonne idée, si vous voulez mon avis. Même si ces défenses ne sont pas infaillibles, l'école reste l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne en ce moment. Des centaines d'élèves accompagnés de professeurs qualifiés ont plus de chance de s'en sortir qu'une famille moyenne de sorciers moyens. »

« Ce que tu dis est vrai, Harry. » C'était la première fois de l'avant-midi que Neville prenait la parole et son air déterminé surpris tout le monde. « Malheureusement, les parents ne pensent pas toujours dans cette optique. J'ai entendu les amies de ma grand-mère en parler. La plupart des mères choisiront de garder leur progéniture avec elles, même si elles les condamnent en agissant ainsi. »

« Il faut que quelqu'un leur fasse comprendre le contraire. » dit Tonks, ses doigts étreignant ceux de Rémus. « Une mère de famille comme elles, qui aime ses enfants, mais croit que Poudlard est le refuge le plus sûr, même en pleine guerre. Surtout en pleine guerre. Vous seriez parfaite pour ce rôle, Molly. »

« Je le ferai s'il le faut. » accepta Mme Weasley, de toute évidence intimidée à l'idée de parler en publique. « Mais il va falloir plus que ça pour les convaincre. »

« J'ai une idée. » intervint Ginny Weasley en s'attirant le regard de tout le monde. « Vous vous souvenez de l'A.D ? Eh bien il faudrait la remettre sur pied, de façon légale cette fois, et à grande échelle. Si des Aurors ou des combattant confirmés nous offraient des courts de techniques de base de combat, ça nous garantirait de meilleures chances à cas d'attaque de l'école. Les parents seraient peut-être moins méfiants en sachant que leurs enfants sont capables de se défendre seuls en cas de pépin. »

« C'est une bonne idée. » confirma Kingsley Shacklebolt, l'air enthousiaste. « J'en parlerai au Ministère, mais ça pourrait ce faire. Qu'en pensez-vous, Minerva ? »

« Je trouve que cette idée est à creuser…rapidement. » approuva la Directrice de Poudlard. « Je pense rétablir le Cour de Duel, enseigné par un professionnel compétent cette fois, par contre. » Elle fronça le nez au souvenir de Gilderoy Lockheart. « Peut-être vous, Alastor, si vous avez le temps. Ou Tonks, peut-être. »

« Il ne faut pas leur enseigner les règles du duel en tant que telles. » grogna Maugrey en réponse. « Un mangemort ne fait pas de révérence et ne vous salue avant de vous attaquer. »

_ Sauf lorsqu'il veut s'amuser avec vous. _ Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Potter, dont les pensées avaient prit un tournant sombre durant quelques secondes.

« Premièrement, si j'enseigne à vos élèves, professeur McGonagall, » continua la voix rocailleuse de Maugrey « ce sera de vrais combats dont je leur parlerai. Je leur apprendrai comment survivre et comment blesser fatalement l'adversaire en prenant le moins de risques possibles. J'aimerai aussi qu'on m'autorise à demander l'assistance d'un de mes anciens collègues, l'Auror Raeburn. Il est très doué pour les arts martiaux et savoir se battre sans baguette peut toujours être utile. Deuxièmement, j'ai mes méthodes d'éducation et même si elles ne font pas l'unanimité, ce sont les miennes et je veux qu'on les respecte. Finalement… Je ne veux pas enseigner à des élèves trop jeunes. Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les jeunes enfants et ne le serai jamais. Il serait préférable que Tonks se charge des premières, des deuxièmes et des troisièmes années. Si elle accepte, bien entendu… »

« Je crois que je peux faire ça. » acquiesça Tonks. « Par contre, pour compléter le travail des entraîneurs, ce serait bien qu'un professeur acceptable prenne en charge la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Je propose Rémus ! » s'exclama aussitôt Ron, content d'avoir quelque chose à dire.

« Les parents n'accepteront jamais qu'un loup-garou enseigne à leurs enfants. » protesta Lupin, mais on voyait l'envie dans ses yeux.

« Pas s'il a le soutien d'Harry Potter et du Ministère. » contra Amos Diggory. « Et vous avez mon soutien. »

« Le mien aussi. » sourit Potter en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune loup-garou. « Bon, maintenant que la question Poudlard est réglée… parlons d'Azkaban. »

Cette annonce jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. On échangea des regards et des grimaces, comme si c'était le sujet à éviter à tout prix.

« Je déteste les Détraqueurs et suis bien content qu'ils ne veillent plus sur Azkaban. » continua Potter comme si ne rien n'était. « Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas satisfait de la manière dont la prison est protégée. Il faut quelque chose de plus efficace, de plus menaçant. Tout ça une fois que nous en aurons sortit les innocents, bien évidemment. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on est enfermé Stan Rocade. »

Il jeta un regard noir à Andromeda Black, qui avait prit la succession d'Amelia Bones à la tête du Département de la Justice Magique et qui sembla choquée du ressentiment qu'on y lisait.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait prit cette décision, Harry, mais le Ministre Scrimgeour. » protesta-t-elle. « Je veux bien faire des pressions sur lui pour qu'il renverse son verdict, mais je ne vous promets rien. »

« Dîtes à cet idiot, » siffla Potter, le regard flamboyant. « que s'il n'agit pas de manière intelligente et honnête dès maintenant, je fais une conférence de presse dans laquelle je déballerai et décortiquerai chacune des erreurs qu'il a faite avant et pendant son manda. Croyez-moi, il ne pourra pas survivre à ça. »

Le silence tomba sur l'assemblée qui regardait Potter, médusée. Sans doute n'étaient-ils pas tous habitués à cet aspect du caractère du Gryffondor.

« Vous êtes le Cercle. Nous débattrons ici de la plupart des décisions qui devront être prises, mais je tiens à rester le chef, ce qui mettra les opérations importantes à l'abris des fuites. Je mettrais ma vie entre les mains de chacun d'entre vous, mais je ne vous confierai pas l'avenir du monde. Je préfère rester le seul responsable d'une catastrophe. Il se pourrait que le Cercle s'agrandisse au cour des mois qui vont suivre. Ou qu'il diminue. Nous sommes en guerre et guerre va de paire avec mort. Vous allez probablement y perdre des amis, des frères, des sœurs, des parents ou des enfants. Ainsi va le monde. Ainsi va la vie. Cette assemblée est levée. »

Drago fut un des premiers à quitter la pièce et la maison. Il transplana presque immédiatement près de Godric's Hollow où Rigel, son fils, qu'il avait confié à la garde de l'elfe de maison Dobby, l'attendait. Le bambin avait hérité son nom de la tradition des Black qui voulait que leurs enfants portent des noms d'étoiles, signe de gloire et d'immortalité. Rigel était une des étoiles les plus brillantes de la constellation d'Orion le chasseur, toujours accompagné de ses deux chiens, dont l'étoile principale du plus grand se nommait Sirius. Drake était son deuxième prénom. Après avoir longuement réfléchit, le jeune homme avait décidé que son enfant d'adoption garderait le nom de Black, puisqu'il en fallait un pour reprendre la lignée en mains.

Mais pour l'instant, Rigel n'était encore qu'un bébé de quelques mois à peine, au charme ravageur qui aurait séduit n'importe qui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient l'antithèse de ceux de son père adoptif, mais qui s'en souciait ? Il était beau comme une étoile et ça suffisait à Drago, qui l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Rigel, Potter, Dora et, à moindre degré, Lupin, c'étaient eux sa famille. Sa véritable famille, seule et unique désormais.

oOo0o0O0o0oOo

**Et voilà pour l'avant-dernier chapitre. Oui, déjà. Si vous trouvez que je vais vite du point de vue de l'évolution des choses, c'est peut-être vrai, mais j'ai écrit comme toujours dans l'émotion du moment et je ne crois pas que l'on flâne lorsque l'on est en guerre. De toute façon, Harry, tel que je le vois, n'est pas capable de tenir en place très longtemps.**

**Je me suis acheter un livre d'astrologie, parce que ça m'intéresse et parce que j'en avais besoin pour donner un prénom original au bébé. Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Un vrai Black. **

**Vous doutez que Drago puisse être un bon père à l'âge de dix-sept ans ? Je ne suis pas d'accord. Disons que de mon point de vue, il en avait besoin, au contraire. Rigel est l'élément qui le raccroche à la vie, sa raison de vivre et il en avait besoin d'une. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, le dernier, _Histoire de Guerre_, la guerre et son issu. Heureuse ou non ? Vous verrez bien. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je ne suis pas douée pour les Dark fics qui finissent mal. J'adore en lire, mais en écrire ? C'est une autre histoire…**

_Comme toujours, vos reviews sont les bienvenues, qu'elles apportent des commentaires positifs ou négatifs, tant qu'ils sont constructif._

_Bisou_

Wildy


	6. Partie 6

**Bonjour très chers lecteurs et lectrices. Que voici la suite.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Elle, pas à moi, donc je ne ferais pas de fric avec cette histoire.

**Rating :** J'y comprends toujours rien, mais mon estimation personnelle spécifie que celui de cette fic est plutôt…normal.

**Note :**

Il n'y aura pas de slash dans cette fic. Je suis en train d'en écrire un, qui ne sera pas posté tant que _Cœur de Black_ ne sera pas complètement achevé.

Tous les noms propres sont en français, question de commodité.

_Voici la sixième et dernière partie :_

Cœur de Black

Partie 6 Histoire de guerre 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Comment, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? » répliqua Drago, indigné.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. » fit Potter, légèrement agacé. « Je viens de croiser Alemia. En pleurs. »

Malgré tous ses efforts, Drago ne réussit pas à masquer sa culpabilité. Il détourna le regard des yeux perçants de Potter, qui esquissa un sourire fatigué.

« Viens à la cuisine. On va prendre un chocolat chaud. Ensuite, rien ni personne ne pourra s'interposer entre moi et la douche. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Drago se rendit compte que son frère, concept auquel il commençait à s'habituer depuis quelques mois, était d'une saleté repoussante. Il avait de la boue un peu partout et ses vêtements semblaient irrémédiablement tachés et déchirés. Était-ce du sang, au coin d'un des verre de ses lunettes ?

« Vous avez trouvé l'horcruxe ? » demanda Drago, curieux, en suivant Potter dans l'escalier. Ce devait être le cas, puisque le jeune homme semblait plutôt de bonne humeur, mais le Serpentard voulait des détails.

« Oui. Il ne reste que le serpent et Face-de-cadavre, à présent. »

Depuis plus de trois mois qu'avait eu lieu la première réunion officielle du Cercle, les choses avaient rapidement bougé. Quelques semaines seulement après, les trois mousquetaires, aidés des informations vagues, mais utiles de Severus et Blaise, avaient réussi à trouver la plume de bronze de Rowena Serdaigle et l'avait détruite. Un obstacle de moins entre Voldemort et la fin définitive de son règne de terreur. Ils s'étaient ensuite mit à la recherche de la coupe de Poufsouffle, dernier horcruxe qui ne fut pas directement surveillé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Du point de vue de la guerre proprement dite, ils avaient du apprendre, tous, le sens du mot sacrifice. Lors d'une attaque contre une orphelinat moldue, les Weasley avaient perdu Bill, leur enfant chéri et le mari de Fleur, qui périt en se battant contre trois mangemorts, laissant derrière lui sa femme…enceinte. Faisant preuve d'une bravoure qu'ils ne lui soupçonnaient pas et d'une force peu commune dans sa douleur, la jeune demi-vélane refusa de regagner la France et resta au Terrier, bien décidée à mener jusqu'au bout le combat de son mari.

Le clan Weasley fut durement ébranlé par cette tragédie. Molly, anéantie de la douleur d'avoir perdu un de ses enfants, tint le coup pour les autres, redoublant d'effort pour nourrir tout le monde, pour choyer ceux de ses fils et filles, adoptifs ou non, qui lui restaient. Arthur, qui avait grisonné d'un coup, n'en était devenu que plus féroce, que plus crédible aux yeux de ceux qu'il entraînait dans la guerre. Ron sembla acquérir, enfin, un peu de la sagesse de ceux qui souffrent et Ginny s'attacha avec toujours plus de détermination à Potter, bien décidée à ne plus le laisser lui échapper. Drago était d'avis que c'était une bonne chose.

Le seul côté positif de cette histoire fut de ramener Percy sur la voie de la raison… et de la maison, où il ne fut pas très bien accueilli. Ginny, Ron, les jumeaux et Arthur, les plus rancuniers, l'ignorèrent superbement, alors même que Molly l'avait étouffé dans une étreinte maternelle dès qu'elle l'eut vu. Potter refusa, malgré les protestations de Molly et Charlie, de faire de Percy un membre du Cercle et il campa sur sa décision. « Chacun doit payer pour ses erreurs. Il devra faire ses preuves. » Ça sonnait étrange dans la bouche de celui qui avait accepté si facilement que Drago se joigne à lui. Mais Drago était son frère de sang, et avait eu toute la confiance de Sirius, ce qui avait pesé très lourd dans la balance.

Il y avait eu d'autres morts, dans tous les camps et surtout chez les innocents. Voldemort avait mené de terribles et trop nombreuses attaques contre des familles sorcières et moldues, contre des mouvements, contre des organisations. Là aussi, Potter dut trancher, choisir qui défendre et qui laisser crever. Drago, inquiet, mais résigné, vit vieillir terriblement vite celui qui avait déjà, il y a bien longtemps, été confiant en l'âme humaine. Une famille de sang-mêlé contre une école moldue. Un vieillard contre un enfant. Il fallait décidé qui sauver et qui sacrifier pour le plus grand nombre.

Les loups-garous, peu à peu, rachetaient leurs lettres de confiance à la société sorcière. Un jour, lors d'une terrible attaque contre un petit village mixte de l'Irlande, ce fut un escadron de quinze loups-garous mené par Lupin qui se battit contre plus de quarante mangemorts, dont la moitié au moins étaient des sbires de Greyback. Lors de ce combat, Black Moon, l'espion à la solde du Cercle, dut révéler sa véritable allégeance et il tua à lui tout seul près de cinq adversaires.

Fortement médiatisée et relatée milles fois par la presse, cette histoire servie les intérêts de Potter et d'Elycana père en contribuant à faire remonter les loups-garous dans l'estime du sorcier moyen. Lupin, surnommé Colonel Lunard, et Black Moon furent portés en triomphe et leur candidature fut soumise pour l'obtention d'une médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin.

De son côté, Alemia Elycana, que la plupart des gens connaissaient également sous le nom de Wildyheart (_NdA : Petit cadeau à moi-même, hi, hi, hi. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne lui ressemble pas du tout physiquement ! J'aimerais bien.)_ acquis l'affection des sorciers, avec ses beaux yeux et ses hauts faits en tant que guerrière. Elle abattit plus que sa part de mangemorts avec efficacité et sang-froid. Une vrai soldate.

Ses belles prunelles dorées avaient captivées Drago, mais prit d'une soudaine crise de lâcheté, il n'avait pas cherché à l'approcher davantage, convaincu que ce serait égoïste et que la jeune femme était bien mieux sans lui.

« Tiens. » fit Potter en déposant une tasse fumante devant lui. « Maintenant, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Wildy. »

« Elle est venue me voir. Elle voulait… essayer quelque chose avec moi. Je l'ai repoussé. » Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails, pas plus qu'il ne souhaitait se rappeler la déception, puis la colère et la tristesse qui s'était affichées à tour de rôle sur le visage de la jeune lycane.

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'exclama Potter, dépassé. « Tu l'aimes, je le sais ! Rigel l'adore presque autant que toi et elle est toujours après lui, lorsqu'elle le voit. Alors si elle ressent quelque chose pour toi elle aussi, pourquoi tu ne sautes pas sur l'occasion ? »

« Parce qu'elle mérite mieux qu'un meurtrier, qu'un homme en disgrâce, qu'un traître et qu'un père qui ferait passer son fils à cent miles à l'heure devant elle. Elle mérite un bon garçon, un héros qui n'aimerait qu'elle, ne voudrait qu'elle. »

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors Ginny aussi mérite mieux que moi. » gronda Potter, exaspérée. « Mais il se trouve que ça ne lui dérange pas trop, de passer après Voldemort le temps que je réussisse a l'abattre, de ne me voir que les week-end et de supporter mon sale caractère. Comme tu me l'as déjà dit, je ne suis pas seul là-dedans. Et si Alemia souhaite épouser un homme intègre et courageux, dévoué à son enfant comme peu de pères le sont ? Et si elle veut jouer les mamans avec Rigel ? Elle sait mieux que toi ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle mérite, Drago. »

Frustré de voir les arguments qu'il avait opposé à Potter des mois plus tôt se retourner contre lui, l'ex-Serpentard ne put rien répondre, hormis qu'il était, de toute façon, trop tard.

« Certainement pas ! » Potter souriait à présent. « Tu l'as blessé, oui, mais il te suffira de lui faire la cours avec un peu plus d'ardeur pour te rattraper. Sort le grand jeu et ne paraît pas trop sûr de toi ou elle t'enverra bouler dans les roses. J'ai bien réussi à reconquérir Ginny après l'avoir plaquée, alors pourquoi est-ce que ne pourrais pas remporter le cœur de ta belle louve-garoue ? Oui, elle est plus vieille que toi, mais juste un peu, et puis, si elle aime les jeunots, qui es-tu pour t'y opposer ? Bon, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, je vais aller prendre une douche. Je dois voir Ginny ce soir. »

Il alla déposer sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et puis quitta la pièce, remplit d'énergie à l'idée de voir sa belle après une semaine de manque. Drago préférait éviter de penser à ce qui allait se passer dans la Salle sur Demande. Ne restait qu'à espérer que les murs n'avaient pas d'oreille ou ils finiraient tous traumatisés.

o00O00o

Rigel sous le bras, il emprunta la Poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Le visage recouvert d'une cagoule, on ne voyait que ses yeux d'argent liquide, qui captivaient tant les membres du Cercle qui ignoraient son identité, c'est à dire la grande majorité. Seul les deux plus jeunes Weasley, Granger, Lupin, Tonks, Andromeda, Alemia et Black Moon connaissaient son nom et ils évitaient de le prononcer devant d'autres personnes. Potter et lui-même avaient décidé que c'était plus sûr ainsi, leur évitant plusieurs problèmes, dont les fuites.

Quelques anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix l'avait prit pour Sirius, les premières fois, lorsqu'elles l'avaient vu errer dans les couloirs et les salles de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, et ces rumeurs avaient été plus ou moins encouragées. Tout ce qui pouvait perturber le moindrement Voldemort était le bienvenue. Ces murmures s'étaient nourri de ses yeux, de Rigel, Black jusqu'au bout des doigts, et du fait que la maison semblait l'avoir accepté comme son maître. Il avait même réussi à décrocher le portrait de la vieille Black en abattant le mur auquel elle était accrochée. Ça avait été le début des rénovations qui avaient changé le visage de la demeure.

Une fois les têtes d'elfes décapités enterrées dans le jardin, lui-même considérablement agrandi, les murs s'étaient vu débarrassés de leur papier peint moisi et désuet et peints de couleurs clairs. Un beau parquet clair craquait à présent sous le pas des visiteurs et de grandes fenêtres parées de voiles blancs éclairaient les couloirs qui menaient à la salle à manger chaleureuse, la cuisine du sous-sol vivante et moderne, pleine d'appareils moldus, aux escaliers qui ne gémissaient plus et aux chambres accueillantes et lumineuses.

Saluant d'un signe de tête silencieux les quelques visiteurs réunis avec Potter dans la cuisine ensoleillée, il alla confier Rigel à Granger et monta ensuite dans les étages, à la recherche d'Alemia. Il finit par la trouver dans la bibliothèque, penchée sur un grand livre ouvert devant elle. Elle ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte d'un sort silencieux. Ses sens surdéveloppés l'avaient sans doute déjà identifié.

« Alemia ? »

Elle mit un moment avant de redresser la tête, prenant un air neutre et indifférent. Enlevant sa cagoule, Drago grimaça en recoiffant ses cheveux blonds qu'il portait à présent mi-longs. Puis il fixa un long moment la jeune femme, rassemblant son courage et se demandant par où commencer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago ? » Au moins, elle ne l'appelait pas Malefoy, c'était déjà ça.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« On est chez toi, je te rappelle, tu t'assois où tu veux. »

Il grimaça encore, mais elle disait vrai, après tout. De façon très discrète et sans que le bruit ne se répande, Potter lui avait rendu le 12, arguant du fait que Drago était un Black, contrairement à lui, et que la maison lui appartenait donc de droit. Le Gryffondor avait semblé soulagé de s'en débarrasser, de toute façon, et Andromeda et sa fille n'avait pas opposé de résistance.

« Je voulais m'excuser… pour l'autre jour. » Elle ne dit rien et continua de le regarder, impitoyable.

Il soupira. Avait-elle seulement idée d'à quel point il était difficile pour un Malefoy de tenir un tel discours ? Il en doutait.

« Je…j'ai…enfin, j'ai cru que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. C'est que… Je ne suis pas un très bon parti, tu sais…Traître, Mangemort, noble en disgrâce… tu mérites mieux que ça, selon moi. »

« Ne crois-tu pas, Drago Malefoy, que c'est à moi d'en décider ? » grogna-t-elle, furieuse.

« C'est à peu près ce que Potter m'a dit. Il m'a dit que je devais venir te voir et m'excuser. Que je devrais ramer, aussi, pour que tu acceptes de me donner une autre chance. »

« Il n'avait pas tort. Donc, ce n'est parce que je suis une louve-garoue que tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

Drago secoua la tête, muet de honte qu'elle ait pu penser une telle chose de lui. Quelques mois plus tôt, une telle réflexion aurait été d'actualité, mais plus maintenant. Il avait changé.

« Tu dînes avec moi, ce soir ? » lui demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Elle fit une moue désolée. « Je ne peux pas, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon père. Demain, peut-être ? »

« C'est d'accord. Un restaurant italien, ça te va ? Moldu, évidemment. » Il ne pouvait plus guère se permettre de se montrer à visage découvert dans le monde magique. Elle hocha la tête, puis replongea dans son livre. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle partit rejoindre son père quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce. Rougissant comme l'adolescent qu'il n'était plus, il garda longtemps la main à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé, pour empêcher la chaleur de ses lèvres de s'effacer.

o00O00o

Dans la soirée, il fut déranger dans ses rêveries lorsqu'un grand patronus argenté en forme de dragon traversa le mur de la salle à manger, faisant sursauter tous les convives, dont certain s'étouffèrent en mangeant. Drago, lui, bondit sur ses pieds, alerté. Il reconnaissait la forme de son patronus.

_ C'est le patronus de Blaise ! _ fit-il s'avoir à Potter, aussi inquiet que lui.

« Tu es sûr ? » lui demanda le jeune chef de l'Union, l'organisation à l'échelle mondiale qu'il était en train de mettre sur pied pour contrer Voldemort.

Drago lui répondit en hochant la tête alors que le dragon se dirigeait vers lui.

_ Ce dragon me représente, moi. C'est que Blaise a déjà été amoureux de moi. _

_ Tu plaisante ? _Potter semblait surpris.

_ Vraiment pas. Il ne sait même pas que je sais, le pauvre. Il savait, par contre, que j'étais très, très hétéro._ Il pensait évidemment à Malicia.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

« Il _L_ui est arrivé quelque chose. » Drago était plus qu'inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

Le dragon le regarda dans les yeux et le jeune homme su immédiatement ce qu'il en était.

« Il…il s'est trahi. Voldemort sait qui il est, à présent. »

« Putain de bordel de merde ! » Molly tourna un regard choqué vers son gendre, mais elle n'osa pas le réprimander ouvertement. _Rogue ne peut rien pour lui ? _

_ Pas s'il souhaite pouvoir encore nous fournir des informations. On ne peut pas décemment perdre un nouvel espion. _

« Je vais le chercher. »

« Non ! » La voix de Potter claqua, impérieuse. « Je te l'interdis, c'est clair ? Si tu meurs, qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra de Rigel ? »

« Mais je ne peux pas le laisser crever ! » répliqua Drago, se foutant à présent complètement que les autres l'entende.

« Calme-toi. » lui dit doucement Lupin, le visage grave. Sous le regard inquiet de Tonks, il se leva, le regard décidé. « Harry ? »

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix, je crois. » Le visage du jeune homme était à présent très sérieux, lui aussi. « On va devoir aller plus vite que je croyais. On passe au plan B. »

Drago le regarda, alarmé. Le plan B. Il frissonna et maudit son ami de s'être fait prendre par Voldemort. Heureusement, celui-ci n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'ils avaient été mis au courant.

Le plan A consistait à convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'attaquer Azkaban en affaiblissant les défenses de la prison. Pour se faire, ils avaient eu l'intention de déplacer des troupes vers Poudlard, pour faire croire qu'ils préféraient renforcer les défenses de l'école, qui était pourtant déjà remarquablement bien protégée. C'était un plan sûr, puisqu'il prendrait Voldemort et les siens au dépourvu, permettant ainsi à Potter et ses troupes d'en finir le plus rapidement possible.

Le plan B, lui, était beaucoup plus risqué.

« Rémus ? Va rejoindre Bellorius et Alemia. Rassemblez le plus de loups-garous possibles. Tonks, va au Ministère prévenir Kingsley de préparer les Aurors au combat. Qu'il rassemble aussi la Brigade des Ensorceleurs et contacte les Aurors des autres pays. Qu'il leur dise de se tenir prêt, mais aussi de se taire. Je veux le moins de fuite possible. Ron, va à Poudlard demander l'aide des centaures et prévenir Ginny de garder l'A.D en état de vigilance. »

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas impliquer les enfants là-dedans, Harry ? » s'indigna Mme Weasley, horrifiée.

Le jeune homme la fixa dans les yeux, triste.

« Il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance, Molly. Cette bataille sera la dernière, dans tous les cas. Si nous la perdons parce que je n'ai pas assez de troupe à mener au combat, Poudlard sera de toute manière rasée par après. Et je n'autoriserai à participer que les élèves âgés de plus de quatorze ans et maîtrisant à la perfection les Sorts de Combats. On n'a pas vraiment le choix. »

_ Drago ?_

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et le jeune homme saisit toute son inquiétude et son désespoir dans ce simple nom.

_Oui ?_

_ Mets Rigel en sûreté et arrange-toi pour prévenir Rogue qu'il doit éliminer Nagini le plus rapidement possible, à n'importe quel prix. Lorsque je serai en face de Voldemort, je veux que rien ne s'interpose entre moi et sa mort. C'est clair ? Ensuite, viens me rejoindre, on doit mettre au point un plan d'attaque très rapidement. _

Grimpant l'escalier quatre à quatre, Drago tenta de faire taire l'angoisse qui le rongeait. Le temps était venu. Le temps du sang, des cris et des morts. La Bataille Final, comme tout le monde l'appelait déjà, venait de commencer et l'issu était totalement impossible à deviner.

o00O00o

Il serra longtemps son fils dans ses bras avant de le tendre à Molly, qui ne savait même qui était l'homme qui lui confiait ainsi son fils adoré. Un jeune loup-garou, à peine âgé de douze ans, tira la manche de Drago pour attirer son attention. Son regard bleu et doré était bien trop grave pour un enfant de cet âge et le cœur du jeune homme se serra encore davantage.

« Je veillerai sur votre fils, senor. » dit le lycan avec un fort accent espagnol. « Je mourrai pour lui, s'il le faut. Nous le ferons tous, si nécessaire. »

Le 12 était à présent envahi des familles de ceux qui allaient combattre. Il y avait de nombreux loups-garous, trop jeunes ou trop vieux pour accompagner Bellorius et sa fille au combat. Drago savait que Rigel ne serait nul part ailleurs plus en sécurité qu'ici en son absence. Il hocha la tête et posa la main sur la tête du môme et de son propre fils.

« Je ferai tout pour revenir te chercher, mon chéri. » chuchota-t-il contre le crâne de son fils avant de se détourner et d'aller rejoindre Potter, qui le fit transplaner avec lui vers leur destin. Des larmes brûlantes mouillaient les joues de Drago, cachées par sa cagoule noire.

o00O00o

Ils attaquèrent si rapidement que les Mangemorts mirent un certain temps à réagir. Les centaures, au nombre de cinquante, galopaient dans la plaine, droit sur les troupes ennemies. À leurs côtés, courant aussi vite qu'eux, des centaines de loups-garous, armés de leurs baguettes et de divers armes blanches, les yeux fous et l'écume aux lèvres. Loin derrière eux, Drago voyait la longue chevelure d'Alemia qui flottait dans le vent derrière la jeune femme qui se ruait vers les Mangemorts et le combat. Sa gorge était nouée à l'idée de ne peut-être plus jamais la revoir vivante.

Il talonna les flancs de Buck, les rênes dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. L'hippogriffe s'envola et fendit rapidement le ciel. Derrière lui, Drago savait que plusieurs dizaines d'élèves de Poudlard le suivaient, montés sur des Sombrals ou des balais. Il y avait aussi un équipage de Chevaucheurs de Dragons Australiens, dont les immenses créatures à écailles rugissaient leur fureur, leur hâte de tuer, de tout faire cramer. Les dragons étaient tous des Opalœil des Antipodes, les «moins féroces» de leur race. Le gouvernement australien avait gardé secret durant des siècles l'existence de ce groupe de combat bien particulier, terriblement dangereux.

Du haut des airs, il vit Greyback mener la charge des siens. Loin derrière les loups-garous ennemis, il y avait la masse noire des mangemorts qui se mouvait plus lentement, sortant par les multiples portes du Manoir Jedusor. Il vit également plusieurs géants et des trolls en quantité industrielle. Une explosion secoua la terre et une partie de la grande maison de briques rouges s'effondra. Drago sourit. Severus s'était mit à l'œuvre.

Directement au-dessous de lui, une licorne lumineuse martelait le sol de ses sabots, portant sur son dos le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui incarnait l'espoir de tout un peuple. Le Serpentard sentait en lui les pensées tourbillonnantes de Potter, mélange de rage, de peur, et d'espoir. On pouvait lui faire confiance pour accomplir tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour anéantir l'ennemi une bonne foi pour toute.

Au sol, les deux camps se rejoignirent dans une mêlée rouge, rouge de colère, rouge de sorts lancés, rouge de sang qui se déversait sur le sol et éclaboussait tout. Ce fut le chaos.

oOo0o0O0o0oOo

**Hi, hi, hi ! Ça se voulait un rire sadique. J'espère que j'ai réussi. Mais rassurez-vous, chers lecteurs, il y a un épilogue ! **

**À dans une semaine**

**Bise**

**Wildy**

**P-S : Reviews, please. **


	7. Épilogue

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Elle, pas à moi, donc je ne ferais pas de fric avec cette histoire.

**Rating :** J'y comprends toujours rien, mais mon estimation personnelle spécifie que celui de cette fic est plutôt…normal.

**Note :**

Il n'y aura pas de slash dans cette fic. Je suis en train d'en écrire un, qui ne sera pas posté tant que _Cœur de Black_ ne sera pas complètement achevé.

Tous les noms propres sont en français, question de commodité.

Mon correcteur n'est pas passé derrière moi. Il risque d'y avoir des fautes.

**_Merci à _Élise, Abelforth Dumbledore, La Rose de Minuit, Lilli-Puce, Cheshirecat _pour avoir reviewer le dernier chapitre. Bisoux. Je vous aime. À ma prochaine fic._**

_Voici la fin de :_

**Cœur de Black**

Épilogue

_Histoire d'amour_

« Il y a de ses moments dans la vie, où l'on est intrinsèquement heureux, où la vie semble nous sourire. Pour moi, c'est le cas aujourd'hui, comme, je crois, pour la plupart des gens qui ont traversé cette guerre. Voldemort est mort. Le plus grand ennemi que la communauté sorcière ait connu de mémoire d'homme. Personne n'avait jamais causé autant de dommages, autant de mort et de souffrance. Il a mit la Grande-Bretagne autant sorcière que moldue à feu et à sang. À présent, grâce au courage exceptionnel dont ont fait preuve tant d'hommes et de femmes d'honneur, nous pouvons souffler un peu avant d'entreprendre la reconstruction qui suit tout après-guerre.

« Profitons-en, tous autant que nous sommes, pour pleurer nos disparus. Il y en a tant. Des célèbres et des moins célèbres. Dans la mort, ils ont tous été mis sur le même pied d'égalité que la vie ne leur avait pas offert. Je n'en nommerai donc aucun, pour ne pas minimaliser le sacrifice des autres. La guerre a été longue, trop, évidemment, et il y a eu trop de morts pour tous les nommer en quelques minutes. Je profiterai simplement de ce moment pour penser à ceux qui me manquent aujourd'hui. J'ai connu, comme beaucoup d'entre vous, la culpabilité du survivant. Pourquoi étais-je encore en vie alors que bien des gens, plus valeureux et meilleurs que moi, étaient morts ? Il n'y a pas de réponse concrète à cette question. Peut-être la chance… ou la malchance.

« Il ne faut pas oublier ceux qui se sont battus et qui ont survécu. Ils ont eux aussi fait preuve d'une grande bravoure. Ils ont dansé avec la Mort, l'ont défiée pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre. Je les salue bien bas, les femmes, les hommes, les vieux, les jeunes, ceux qui sont humains et ceux qui ne le sont pas. Je crois que, durant cette guerre, nous venons enfin de comprendre à quel point les préjugés entretenus par le plus grand nombre peuvent être néfastes à une société. Ils ont faillis nous mener à la destruction. Merci à vous, les survivants. Et à vous aussi (elle leva les yeux vers le ciel) qui n'avez pas survécu à ce calvaire. Merci, au nom de tous. »

Un murmure d'assentiment parcouru la foule, qui remercia elle aussi, tout bas ou tout haut, ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour les autres, pour la vie, pour la liberté. La femme debout sur l'estrade baissa les yeux sur les gens qui s'étaient amassés, s'étaient entassés, sur la pelouse de Poudlard. Comme à l'enterrement d'Albus Dumbledore. Cette fois, pourtant, ils fêtaient la vie, la victoire et la liberté si chèrement acquise.

« À présent, je laisse la parole au Ministre de la Magie, Mr Amos Diggory. »

Toutes les personnes présentes, si elles étaient encore assises, se levèrent pour accueillir le Ministre. Celui-ci grimpa les marches de l'estrade, allant faire un poli baisemain à l'élégante oratrice, qui le salua tout aussi dignement. Puis il gagna le milieu de la scène et s'appliqua un _sonorus_.

« Merci, Andromeda, pour ce discours touchant. Vous avez exprimé nos sentiments à tous. » Sa barbe bien taillée lui donnait un air sévère, mais il souriait et ses yeux étaient chaleureux. Lui et sa femme venait d'adopter une petite fille de quatre ans, une des trop nombreuses orphelines de la guerre. « Je ne peux pas ajouter grand-chose, hormis que je suis heureux et fier d'être le nouveau Ministre chargé d'aider toute la communauté sorcière à se reconstruire… mieux qu'avant, j'espère ! C'est pourquoi plusieurs nouvelles lois passeront bientôt, accordant davantage de droits à tous ceux dont l'honneur a été injustement bafoué depuis des siècles. Il est triste qu'il nous ait fallu une guerre pour le comprendre. En tout cas, je ne suis pas fier de dire que ça m'a prit une guerre pour le comprendre, moi.

« Passons maintenant à la remise des Ordre de Merlin, troisième, deuxième et première classe. Le nouveau Commandeur s'en chargera bien mieux que moi, j'en suis sûr. J'aimerais toutefois ajouter que nous avons fait de notre mieux pour penser à tout le monde. Tant de gens ont fait preuve de courage durant les Années Noires qu'il serait impossible de les récompensés tous à la justesse de leurs actes. Si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui mériterait une reconnaissance quelconque, mais à qui nous n'aurions pas pensé, vous n'avez, pour rectifier la situation, qu'à écrire au Grand Ordre de Merlin, qui se fera un plaisir, j'en suis certain, de prendre chaque demande au sérieux.

« Sur ce, je conclus mon discours et vous souhaites une bonne soirée. »

Applaudi lui aussi avec enthousiasme, Diggory descendit de l'estrade, laissant place à celui qui assurerait le déroulement du reste de la soirée. _Clac, clac, clac_. Tout le monde sourit avec plus ou moins d'ironie en voyant le plus grand Auror d'Europe monter les marches de bois en claudiquant. Pour l'occasion, il avait fait un effort de tenu extraordinaire. Vêtu du costume blanc et doré que devait arborer par tradition le Commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin, il avait coiffé ses cheveux gris et tenait entre ses doigts tordus une canne d'ébène au pommeau d'argent. Il avait, en cet instant, presque l'air respectable.

« Je ne crois pas être fait pour ce poste, ne vous en déplaise. » fit-il de sa voix rocailleuse, quoique moins grognonne qu'à son habitude. « J'étais le plus vieux des premières classes encore vivants, alors…j'ai pas eu trop l'choix. J'espère qu'un de ceux qu'on honorera ce soir voudra bien me décharger de cette tâche ingrate. J'aime pas trop les discours, et la liste des noms est déjà suffisamment longue comme ça, alors passons tout de suite à la remise des médailles. »

Il soupira et secoua un rouleau de parchemin épais de plusieurs centimètres qui se déroula entre ses mains. Toujours appuyé sur sa canne, il commença à parler.

« Pour avoir été une des pires erreurs du Ministère et avoir supporté une réputation de meurtrier alors qu'il était un héros, l'Ordre se fait un devoir de décerner, à titre malheureusement posthume, la Première Classe à Mr Sirius Orion Black. C'est son plus proche parent, Rigel Black, qui aura la garde de cette médaille. Il nous reste à espérer qu'il en prenne bien soin.

« Le voilà qui arrive dans les bras de son papa, qui, lui aussi, hérite d'une première classe : Sir Drago Malefoy ! »

La salle applaudit à tout rompre, plus pour Sirius Black que pour l'héritier Malefoy, mais celui-ci souriait tout de même en montant les marches, son fils dans les bras. Tout sourire, heureux d'être le centre de l'attention, celui-ci envoyait la main à tout le monde, riant aux éclats. Cela en attendrit plus d'un, qui révisèrent leur opinion sur le jeune homme blond. S'il avait un si charmant enfant, il ne pouvait pas être si pire que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Maugrey, un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres, passa le ruban blanc de la médaille dorée autour du cou du bébé et du jeune homme, les félicitant avec son habituelle retenue.

« Comme le veut le tradition, chaque nommé devra présenter à son tour le prochain sur la liste. Bonne chance, Malefoy ! » Celui-ci, de façon tout à fait discrète, fit un doigt d'honneur élégant(je sais pas trop comment il fait !) au vieil Auror, qui grogna d'amusement avant de se retirer plus loin sur l'estrade et de s'effondrer ( dignement, il va sans dire) sur une chaise que lui avait apportée un jeune assistant.

« Merci beaucoup, Mr Maugrey. » fit Drago avec sarcasme en faisant une révérence en direction de la foule. « Hormis pour Sirius Black, aucun titre posthume ne sera remis ce soir, du moins pas en Première Classe. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous présenter, avec joie il faut dire, le prochain récipiendaire de l'Ordre de Merlin… Harry Potter. »

o00O00o

Aussitôt toutes les médailles décernées, nombreux furent ceux qui transplanèrent au Terrier. Molly invitait tout le monde (sauf les journalistes et les curieux, bien évidemment), faisant miroiter ses bons petits plats pour mieux les attirer dans son jardin. Sous les branches chargées de fleurs du pommier, un buffet généreux étalait ses charmes aux yeux de tous. Les petits canapés de la réception du Ministère semblaient bien légers et peu ragoûtants face à tous ces délices.

Potter, dans un coin de la cour avec sa petite amie, semblait absorbé par un autre genre de délice. Amusé, Drago souffla à Alemia qu'il aurait été bien en peine d'insérer une feuille de parchemin entre ces deux-là.

« Elle doit être douée avec sa bouche, notre rouquine, pour réussir à tenir cet estomac sur pattes loin de la table. » Le jeune homme ricana à la remarque de sa propre petite amie, puis l'attira contre lui et lui dit, au creux de l'oreille, qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à envier à Ginny Weasley…

Peut-être qu'ils pourraient s'éclipser, un peu plus tard. Mme Weasley se ferait un plaisir de s'occuper de Rigel pour laisser aux deux jeunes gens un tant soit peu d'intimité. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire quoi que ce soit avant le soir…ou le petit matin.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur échange plus ou moins silencieux par un raclement de gorge sonore et une demande d'attention de la part de Lupin, qui était pour l'occasion grimpé sur la table du jardin. Il y eut quelques sifflements et un «vas-y Rémus !» tout sauf discret. La bouteille de bière presque vide qu'il tenait expliquait l'absence de sa relative timidité habituelle.

Intrigué, Drago jeta un coup d'œil vers sa cousine et la vit, rayonnante, près de la table, regardant son amoureux avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ça sentait l'embrouille à plein nez, ça…Son pressentiment fut confirmé lorsqu'il vit les cheveux précédemment roses de sa cousine(toujours bon signe, une couleur aussi vive, dans son cas…) passer au noir le plus profond, sa couleur naturelle, que bien peu avaient vu depuis longtemps…Elle était heureuse. Terriblement heureuse. Comme illuminée de l'intérieur. Rayonnante était définitivement l'adjectif qui convenait le mieux. Se doutant de la raison de tout ça, le jeune homme sourit, content pour sa cousine.

« Tout le monde ! » répéta Rémus, s'assurant l'écoute de tout ceux qui étaient en état de le faire(Blaise et Jack Blackmoon, dans leur coin en train de se bouffer la langue avec entrain ne faisaient pas partie de cette catégorie). « Ma _fiancée_…»

Il ne put finir, sa voix noyée sous les applaudissements et les cris enthousiastes. Si ça continuait comme ça, Tonks finirait par s'envoler de félicitée. C'en était presque comique. Il avait bien deviné, alors.

« Ma fiancée et moi voulions demander à Drago… s'il souhaitait être le parain. »

Il y eut silence durant quelques instants, puis une fois remis du choc, le jeune homme blond se précipita vers la scène et saisit le loup-garou dans ses bras pour le serrer de toutes ses forces en lui plaquant deux baisers sonores sur les joues, criant «ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !» comme une fille en train de jouir, Alemia écroulée de rire un peu plus loin, tout comme Potter et Blaise, qui avait réussi à se détourner durant quelques instants des lèvres(et des dents…) de son lycanthrope de copain.

Oui, les Malefoy aussi pouvait être un petit peu pompette…et même plus.

Ils pouvaient aimer.


End file.
